Carrie X5
by BlitzKrank
Summary: You know, Its good to have friends that are ghosts, but... you gotta be REEEEALY careful when you're alone. Rated Ma for reasons of READ IT TO FIND OUT!
1. Blue Balls?

So this was another in a short line of on the spot ideas after an episode, in waters I am SOOO unfamiliar with. SO! In light of that, be nice, tell me what you think in a comment, and BOOM! All is well! Enjoy!

111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was dark... but Gumball could see, as he had been awake till now, just waiting for everyone else to go to sleep. Gumball had recently hooked his attention on someone other than penny... Anais was entering that certain age where, only recently, their mother had given the young girl her own room... now before this story REALLY starts... GET you MIND out of the gutter, they're two different people!

Darwin had opted to stay in the hallway, fearing being too far from either one while sleeping, and thus Gumball was alone... his ears twitched at the slightest sound, his natural radar giving him the OK he so desperately waited for.

He pulled down his boxers, erection firm and at the ready, as he thought about the girl that haunted his dreams... Carrie.

He wrapped his hand around his aching member, enjoying the warmth against the cool night breeze... and started to stroke... he remembered many things about the girl he had fallen for, her skin tone, her skin, her face, all its little gives of emotion, her walk, or lack their of in most cases, but he could still tell her outermost emotion by the WAY she floated... don t try to understand it, it's a fan-fiction, get over it. He remembered all the things they'd done together, good and bad. Possession, jealousy, removing a curse, aka her dad, and even a date once! But sadly her dad showed up and turned him inside out... yeah... he was still trying to get over that one.

He stroked slowly at first... then a little faster... thinking about her, and how she's usually not wearing anything but a frown, how she smiled when he made a complete fool of himself, but was never the one to belittle him after. She was... IS beautiful. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. Faster... faster, faster! His hand becoming more of a pump than anything else, squeezing just tight enough to make it soooo good, that point JUST before it hurts!

"Carrie... Carrie... Carrie, Carrie!" He panted, screaming her name almost silently, as he came close to an all consuming orgasm, something he was little accustomed to for lack of natural skill, "Carrie! C-Carrie! ... Carrie, Carrie, Carrie Carrie CARRIE!" As his orgasm came FULL force and-!

An audible POOF! And- "What do you WAN-aaag?!" Carrie had appeared in front of him, from being summoned by him repeating her name several times, as all ghosts do(Cannon in the show, LOL). She appeared, and knowing exactly who it was that had summoned her, went for the intimidation route, flinging her face at him in a frightening rage! Only to be stopped by something, making her gag, and then-!

Gumball's climax was unequaled in his life, a sudden hot wetness wrapping around his erection that he'd never felt before... and he came... and came, and came, and came... It was a godsend, a true moment of bliss unrivaled by anything he had ever ever experienced before... and in a flash, the hot wetness was gone. He mustered all his coherent thought to sit up somewhat, his next move to grab a tissue, but... Carrie was floating there, eyes closed, wincing, and then an audible Gulp... and he was paralyzed...

'Wait... how is she-?! When-?! OH NO! I summoned her? But I've been so careful not to do that before now, I-!'

Hot strands of liquid, streamed down her throat, coating it in a thick, creamy white juice that she had no time to do anything but swallow and back away, shocked at this... sensation? Flavor? Feeling of unsatisfaction? She floated back, just staring at his completely naked, shellshocked form...

"Wh-Gumball... why-how could you USE me like this?!"

"Wait Carrie, I-" he couldn't think of anything to say, the gears in his head had stopped turning, the hamster responsible for powering the having clearly died of an orgasm induced heart attack.

"NO GUMBALL! This is just- you cant- UGH! This is so WRONG! I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you weren't like them!"

"Carrie, please! I can explain!"

"SHUT UP! Just- just shut up! I don t wanna hear your excus-"

"CARRIE!" Gumball almost screamed, almost at the same time his dad had snored loudly enough to cover it up, as if by some narrator induced luck... Yeah, I know, about as subtle as a shotgun. "STOP! If you don t let me explain, this is gonna be one of those sappy, shitty movie moments where you disappear from my life, living in hatred of me forever, when the stupidly simple act of listening for FIVE seconds could have prevented it! Do you want that?!" Even he couldn't figure out where he was pulling this courage out of. 'Prooobably a one time thing that I'll never be able to pull off again. Oh shit, is she crying?!' "Carrie... I-"

"N-no Gumball... that s NOT what I want... I... I just need a little time... ok?"

"But I-"

"If you don t let me go, I'll probably wind up cursing you worse than dad did."

"... Ah... then by all means, take your time." He sidesteps, pointing at the window as if acting cool would help in any floated out the window, but stopped suddenly when she feels her little ghosty tail being held, "Carrie... promise me you actually WILL come back?"

"... Yes... but on one condition."

"Name it!"

"Put your boxers back on."

Gumball's cheeks turned an abnormal shade or purple, he let go of her, flinging his underwear up his legs so fast it gave him a wedgie. 'wait... how did I grab her tail...y... thing? She always makes it a habit of being intangible...'

He stayed up long into the night, not for pleasure, not for fear, but for hope. 'If there is any kind of god up there, anyone that wants to take credit, please, PLEASE let this not have been a permanent screw up?'  
22222222222222222222222222222222

'Third period and there's STILL no sigh of him? I mean, we have the same classes after all, after that stupid bill was passed to keep groups of students together all the way through highschool... lame...' Carrie mused to herself, not sure exactly how she felt at the moment. 'when I find him, I'm gonna possess him so hard he'll-... and, and I'll make him-! I don't even know what I'm going to do... I promised I'd hear him out, and a ghost ALWAYS keeps a promise, but... I'm scared... I will NOT be used! I... I wont...' she floated into class, through several people causing a line of freaked out screams. She could still feel it... the whole flight home, she could feel his hot, sticky white seed sliding down her throat... it felt...

'Good? Terrifying? Arousi-NO. No, I will NOT think down that road.. yet... but... I cant figure it out... how did he even manage it? I mean... all last night, I could feel it, sitting heavy and warm in my stomach... but how? It SHOULD have phased right through me, but it stayed... well... till I fell asleep I guess, now its just a stain on my-'

"You Ok Carrie?" Her councilor waved a hand in front of her face, to which she simply blew her hair out of her face. He stood up, turned around, and- "Yup, she's good miss Simian, just not too talkative today. Oh, but Carrie, do you happen to know where the Waterson boys are?"

"Gumball could go jump off a cliff for all I care, and- Wait, boys? As in both?"

"Yeees ma'am, Darwin is missin too."

"Should probably check around their neighborhood, whenever Gumball isn't around, he gets lost 5 seconds after he leaves the house."

"Aaaalrighty then lil' miss Carrie, thank you very much! I'll go check it out real quick." no more that 10 minutes later Miss Simian picked up the ringing phone.

"Yeah. Uhuh? Oh really? Is that so? Well, it was nice knowing you, Later LOOOOOSER! HAHAAAA!" She slammed the phone down. "Sorry kids, that was my sister, she's dieing. Which means I WIN! I WIN I WIN I WIN! The entire inheritance is MINE I tell you, all MINE! Now, moving on-" Ririririiiing! "Oh for the love of- WHADOYOUWANT?! Oh! Hello Mister small. Whats that? You found him? Oh good, bring him to class, he can catch up when he gets here. I don t CARE if he looks like a dehydrated fish out of water! Get him here NOW! She slams the phone again. Where was I... oh yes!"

After that Carrie tuned out the world. Brooding on what exactly she was going to do when she saw him again. She couldn't decide. Horrible punishment? Pain? Both? Or maybe... 'heh... possess him and make him give himSELF a blowjob... Hmmm...'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The night was black. And Gumball's ears had just stopped twitching, everyone was asleep 'Finally... now I can... and then... while I... aaaand there! Unless someone saw EXACTLY what I was doing, that was 100% vague and unhelpful!' The blue feline settled down on his knees, and whispered: "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie..."

A light 'poof' in front of him and a moment of silence, She had drawn back in fear of a repeat incident... but he was kneeling, fully dressed.

"Look Gumball, I don t know WHAT you're up to-"

"Carrie... please." she stopped, if only because of the sincerity in his voice. "Last night... was a mistake." Immediately he remembered his habit of fucking everything up with a single sentence.

"Oh? A MISTAKE?! What, was I not the right ghost? HUH?! I was just a convenient-"

"My MISTAKE-" He managed to speak over her irritation, "-Was summoning you here. I didn't mean to drag you away from what you were doing, or where you were... and I... I'm truly sorry for that Carrie. I wasn't trying to summon you."

She was silent for an agonizingly long minute... "Then what WERE you doing gumball? Hm? Sleep talking? Hm? Randomly saying a name you knew repeatedly? HMMMM? Or maybe-"

"I was masturbating Ok?! Jeeze! I'm trying to apologize here and you re making it difficult! I was thinking about YOU, and masturbating, happy?! There! I said it! I couldn't keep it in, and you showed up RIGHT as I was-"

"I KNOW! God! Don t remind me! I was feeling dizzy enough as it was after the whole-... THING! And difficult? You wanna know DIFFICULT?! Flying home full of your-your CUM was difficult! it was sticky and think and gross and sweet and gross and-!"

"Wait, did you just say sweet?" For a moment he had a strait face.

"Are you trying to derail my train of thought to avoid the actual topic at hand?" also a serious face.

"No no, please, carry on."

"-and hot and thick and all around infuriatingly unsatisfying!" she almost yelled that last part, though she held back hearing Darwin stir. They both waited for him to settle again. "THAT... was difficult... especially when I was all confused and flustered about you using me!"

"Carrie, that s what I'm trying to tell youuuu! I didn't MEAN to summon you. It was..."

"What, Gumball, what was it? A mistake again?! Make me feel like-"

"It was wonderful..."

"Yeah, well you can just go fu-! What?"

"I... Have never felt that good before... And I wont lie, I've been thinking about it all day."

"Is that why you weren't at school all day? Huh? Too busy beating a few out-"

"BECAUSE-" gumball growled, trying not to loose his cool under fire, "I wanted to make it up to you."

"... Oh. My. God. Are you SERIOUSLY going to do the whole Let me return the favor so you can have sex with me thing?! That is SO Cliche! And overused in porn based games."

"Who with the what now?"

"Nothing, you heard nothing, back to the point."

"Siiiigh, fine. No, I WASN'T going to try that because I didn't know that was a thing and in hindsight, its probably best that I didn't cause I would probably have gone that rout and failed miserably."

"... knowing you? Yeah, probably."

"Thaaaaanks... anyways, no. THIS was my plan. Gumball pulled out a large book and a shaker of salt-"

"Wh-WHAT do you think you re doing?! Were you going to try to get rid of me to keep me quiet?! How DARE YOU-!" she was growing in size, parallel to her rage, but as he flips the book open, she instantly deflates. "Wh-... when did you-?"

"I had Anais help. Sorta. She said she couldn t miss class, but she let me borrow this to see if I thought anything would help. That s when I found this. But... I'm not exactly the smartest cat ever."

"Or in your entire grade level. Or the next 3 grade levels down for that matter-"

"Yeah yeah, rub it in. The fact is, I wanna make it up to you. And this is how."

"So you... you wanna use a spell on me."

"Uhuh."

"That stops anyone from five name summoning me?"

"Yup."

"All because you did it by accident and blew a load strait down my throat."  
"Exact-ehhhhh... when you word it like that... this really doesn t seem like it makes up for hardly anything. Well, I tried. Do your worst Carrie!" He stands up, arms out wide like he was on a cross, clearly ready to accept whatever punishment she deemed fit.

"Gumball..."

"Y-yes Carrie? He had his eyes closed tight."

"One, you are SUCH a drama queen. And two, open your eyes. He does, and to his shock and amazement, she's taken her true form... legs, hands and all, an actual face... and she... is beautiful...

"C-Carrie... I-"

"Consider yourself lucky Gumball. I can count on less than one hand how many people have seen me like this."

"O-oh believe me, I do consider you-me-uh-myself lucky." His jaw wide, arms falling limp. Her turtleneck sweater and sweats were just too perfect on her slender frame, and the way she stood, fragile but in total control, he thought he was going to melt.

"Now... I only took this form because I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do with you as punishment... but to do so, I needed... Well, these..." She bends down, trailing her hands up her legs and to her hips. "See, I wanted to run a little... test... and it starts a little something like this..." She walks up to him, and leans in close for a kiss.

"W-wait, Carrie, weren t you the one who was just bad mouthing sappy porno story telling?!"

She smiles wickedly, "You catch on fast." BANG! All Gumball could hear was pots and pans clanging against each-other, his eyes flashing between red. yellow and actually being able to see, and all he COULD see was Carrie lowering her knee back down, to rest both feel on the ground.

"So Gumball, Hows are your balls now? Still blue?" She smirked in a way that said he may or may not still be in for the hurting.

"Uh-... huh... uhuh..." He barely managed to squeak. A few dogs started to howl when he answered her.

"Good. Now, I have two, VERY Simple questions for you. First: Why... I mean how... explain THIS." She pushes his head back, knocking him over easily in his crippled state.

"Y-you... you find amusement in seeing people suffer?"

"What?! No I don-! Wait, yes. Yes I do. But your missing the point." She helps him sit back up. "How am I able to touch you? How are you able to touch me? I can guarantee you that if I wen outside your room RIGHT now-"

"Please don t.'

"-I could walk RIGHT through the rest of your family as if they weren't even there. But you..." She floats up, bringing him to his feet, I can touch, I can interact, I can-..." She paused as the weight of her next words sank into the very fiber of her being. "I can... FEEL... you. Why? How? WHAT are you doing that makes you so special?!" She THREW him backwards, landing on his bed, actually into an honestly comfortable sleeping position. "Answer me that Gumball. Tell me what it is that makes you able to make me FEEL this way?"

"W-What way?" Gumball was confused, but at the same time breathless at this simple yet ethereal beauty that lay before him...

"Like... like I'm real..." She leans down and rests her head on his chest... without sinking through it. She can feel his muscle, hear his heartbeat, fast and strong... she can- "OKAY!" She popped back up, him sitting up in surprise as well, "That's enough of that out of you mister!"

"Wha-?! But you leaned on ME! I-" He stopped, realizing he was treading dangerous water by her stare. "Ok. My bad. Uhhh... second question?" He squeaked.

Without missing a beat: "Why does your sister have THAT?" She points at the Necronomicon (Vol III, Bone Collectors Edition! Call now! Just dial Frog-leg, Squid Beak, Bat-Tooth on your cauldron to order yours! TODAY!)

"That... Is actually a damn good question. I'm gonna ask her about that later."

"If she has this book, she probably has the first two as well."

"And?"

"It's probably best if you just thank her and forget about the subject entirely."

"Ah... fair enough-wait, but the spell?!"

"I'll think about it... until then..." She kisses him softly... the SLAPS him across the face!

"OohLaLa!" He grabs her by the cheeks and kisses her back! Which is of course met with him being bolted backwards upside down, and slammed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAT THAT CRAP?!"

"I-! I saw it in a movie once?!" He said, half panicking.

"Wha-You're lieing! Which movie?!"

"Ah-! ... ... ... The A-Team." He hung his head in shame, already knowing he would never be the smooth if his life depended on it.

"Ahah... hah, HAHAHAHAAAA! Ohhhh, oh that s too perfect! Ohh... Ok fine. I'll let that one slide. But I wont be so merciful next time, got it?"

"Loud and clear." he grunted through a grimace.

"Hm... Good. Oh and Gumball? I'd BETTER see you at school tomorrow. No excuses."

"Yeah... sure. Let me just pull my tail out'a my ass first." He was only half joking about that.

"Heheh... Later Gumball..." She starts floating away-

"CARRIE WAIT!"

"WHAT?! What is it?" she almost kicked him for spooking her.

"You're uhhh... you're still in your beauty form."

"Oh uhh... Right... thanks Gumball..." She shifts back and waves as she floats away, looking back only long enough to see him staring at the moon, big sparkly eyes... "Wow. I m falling for the blue idiot. Meh, could be a lot worse." Remembering a certain technicolor wannabe "playa" who still thinks animal noises and whistling are a good way to flirt.

4444444444444444444444444444

WHEEEEEEEW! I know, I know, I died again, and I come back with GUMBALL of all things. What can I say, I saw an episode, had an idea, and threw this together in half an hour. Leave a review, like, whatever, and stay cool my friends!

P.S. I have more in my head, and (Not to be a review whore here) I was thinking I'll put up the next chapter at 5+ reviews? Thanks again all!


	2. Blue Falls?

WOW! Uh... The support is real for this story! Like SERIOUSLY! I mean, I've never made a Gumball story before and BOOM. The first one I make is a bit of a hit. As far as I can tell. Next, Thank you to all who mentioned the lack of quotations in the first chapter, I copy/pasted it from my shitty writing program to fanfic, and it seems there was a software glitch. ANYWAYS, I hope it all makes MUCH more sense now. For those of whom don't get what the hell I'm talking about, well... too bad, enjoy the story anyway. NOW! On to chapter 2!

1111111111111111111111111111111

Gumball opened his eyes slowly... it was bright... the sun was up, he was well rested and-

"You're LATE for SCHOOL!" Carrie SCREAMED in his face, demonic visage filling his entire vision!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gumball sat up screaming! Then panting... It was dark... cold... 6-fucking-30 A.M... "Aaaaaawww god DAMN it!" He threw his pillow across the room, and it boomeranged back and hit him in the face! "Wha- What the-?! How did-?! Oh forGET it!" He rolled back over and went back to sleep for the next hour.

2222222222222222222222222222

"Heeeeey dad?" Carrie Swirled her soup bowl, more as a morning ritual since he was freed. She didn't need to eat after all, and he simply hadn't fallen out of his fatherly ways.

"Yes honey?"

"What was it like?"

"Hm? What was what-"

"With mom..."

"I..." Mr. Krueger "Hm... Be more Specific. I can't give you a million answers to one question honey."

"Like... what did you feel?"

He lowered the pan a bit more, smiling thoughtfully. "I felt love. I felt hope. Affection. Safety. But... where did all this come from honey? I mean, it's not a spur of the moment question, right? You've been thinkin about it for a while?"

She didn't blush. She was immune to people making her blush. That's just how she was. "No dad. I'm just... I'm growing up is all. And I need to know what the feeling is before I run face first into it."

"Ah. That makes sense. So who is he? A ghoul? Phantom? Poltergeist? A simply ghosy-goo like us?" He smiled warm and wide, knowing his little girl wasn't stagnating while he was away.

"None of the above. Look, I-"

"Have one more question for me? Well go ahead honey."

"... That's still annoying, but yes. Before you did the whole... evil phantom thing..."

"Uhuh?"

"Could you ever FEEL her? TOUCH her?"

He almost dropped the pan, the bacon long fried to a crisp. "Wh-what do you mean? Like... how-"

"Physicallly."

"O-oh, y-you mean like-"

"No dad. Just. Physically."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so honey! Ahaha!" He turns to her smiling, then his face goes very stoic. "No."

"... … … thanks dad. See you after school."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Siiiiigh..." Carrie Was deep in thought on her way to school, simply letting herself autopilot to the school. It wasn't hard, just time consuming. Hm... maybe he COULD help her in a way... if she called him and told her to summon her when she was running late... no, no... that was practically THROWING permission at him to drag her around. "Why cant I stop thinking about shit that's related to HIM?!"

"CARRIE! LOOK OUT!" Gumball JUMPED at her, slamming into her and throwing them both to the school side of the street! Screeching tires, a swerving big rig, and silence...

"OH MY GOD GUMBALL! YOU SAVED ME!" Carrie's eyes lit up!

"Wh-well, I mean... yeah, heh, Kinda-" SMACK "OW! What the hell Carrie?!"

"Um, DUUUH! I'm a GHOST you idiot! The only thing that stupid truck could gave hurt was my backpack! And YOU, you stupid ass! I mean, REALLY! I don't wanna have to compete with MORE ghosts in Elmore! No more idiotic "Hero" shit, Ok?!" She looked PISSED! He damn nearly just threw his life away to save someone who's already DEAD!

"..." Pokerface. And a bad one at that. "I uhhhh... Yeah... S-See you in class Carrie!" Gumball zips off in a puff of blue smoke!

"Siiigh... such a goofball-"

"Carrie!" Jamie runs over in a slight panic! The years have been... Very good to her. An hourglass figure, her hair tamed to the point of being able to keep it ABOVE her eyes, and skirts. She actually wears SKIRTS now. Don't be fooled, her being taller Just means the weggie goes that much farther up your ass. "Cartie, oh thank god you got out of the way! … whew..."

Carrie blows her hair out of her face in her signature way "Jamie, I thought I told you to actually PRACTICE your sarcasm?" As she rolls her eyes.

Jamie Blushes (for once) "I-! I wasn't!"

Carrie looked over at her in her usual uncaring way.

"Look I just... just look Ok?" Jamie points at the truck that was turned sideways in the road. 'Super Ice Cream Co.'

"Yeah, and?" Carrie floated a bit closer and then suddenly stopped. The truck was full of one of the most basic cream ingredients: Rock Salt. (OHHH! All the Supernatural fans just gasped. Don't lie. You know you did.)

"So?" Jamie had calmed down by now. "What would have happened if you'd been hit? … Do you even know Carrie?"

"I... We're late for class. Lets go." Carrie floated to class, faster than she usually would, a sense of delayed panic sitting heavy in her chest, almost like- "Stop that!"

44444444444444444444444444444

"And as you can see, the Paleozoic was actually quite-..."

'Uhhhhg...' Carrie mentally grunted. 'Does she HAVE to bring up her first date again? I mean seriously, how many times do we have to hear how beautiful the extinction of most land based life was? We get it. You're old.' She flicked a piece of paper at her, but merely landed it in the trash can. 'Huh... white ghouls CAN shoot...'

Across the room gumball was staring out the window. The salt spill was still fresh and made it smell like they were near a semi clean beach... and made his mouth salivate... 'Damn cat instincts... stupid craving for a salt lick... Stupid Miss Simian talking about her first crush... damn fossil... I wonder how he's doing without her...' A scene of parties and lavish living filled his mind, drinks, fine foods, a swimming pool lined with gold and girls.

"Dive right in gumball!" one of the poolside girls shouted.

"Eh, why not? Whats the worst that could happen?" he was already at the top of the diving board, bounced three times, and BANG! "OOOOOW!" He pealed his face off the desk as the whole class busted out laughing, clearly having daydreamed himself into another class wide laughing fit. The entire class except Carrie.

'Hmhm, what a doofus...' She smiled slightly, just enough that anyone else would have thought it a trick of the light. He smiled back, goofy, half awake, and a slightly bloody nose. She looked forward so fast she would have gotten whiplash if she had bones and muscles. 'I wonder what he was daydreaming about? Me? Getting out of this boring class? … both? Hm. There's a thought. Whatever, its not like I could actually get him alone to talk to him-'

"All right all right settle down now class- SITTHEFUCKDOWN! Thank you. Mr. Waterson, please go see the nurse, it appears the high dive was too much for your nose."

"Haha! Uh-Eheh... heh... how did you-?"

"I've been around a very LONG time Mr. Waterson. I've seen that specific daydream face more times then days you've been alive."

"Eheh- oh... uh... I guess... see you later? Miss Simian?"

"Hurry back Gumball, were almost to the photos!" His teacher was clearly ignoring the strangled cries for help located in the rest of the classes eyes.

Gumball walked to the nurses office with a tissue plugging his bloody nose. He knew it would be done quickly but there was a reason the teacher sent him out: Tina Rex. He didn't have a problem with her, its just, her and blood don't mix... he could clearly remember the last time that he had cut his hand in ceramics, she went totally crazy and (This scene was censored because the highest rating on fanfiction is M. … … … and I'm lazy and tired.)

"Guuuhhh... Bad times..."

Back at the classroom Carrie raised her hand.

"Uh- Yes? Miss Kruegar?"

"I need to go to the nurse too."

"Wh-for what reason dear?"

"Ghost problems."

… … … the entire class simply went silent and stared at her.

"Uhhh... Miss Kruegar, in all my time as a teacher-"

"Would you like me to explain in graphic detail the kind of horrific mutilations that will happen if I don't get to the nurse? Or should I just patiently wait for them to happen?"

"NO NO! BY ALL MEANS CARRIE! Ahem-... Jamie, take her to the nurse."

"What?! Why me?" Jamie was CLEARLY ready to JUMP at the chance to leave, but she couldn't seem TOO eager.

"Because Carrie mentioned mutilations. Last I checked you were nearly bulletproof, am I wrong?"

"Fair point, lets go Carrie." She nearly JUMPED through the door! If she'd be in any more a hurry, she simply would have gone through the wall. A skirt didn't exactly stop her from being a Jr. Hulk.

Halfway to the nurses office, Jamie BUSTED out laughing! "GHOST problems?! Seriously?! AND she bought it! That was TOO perfect Carrie! I tell ya-! Wait, you were just kidding right? This isn't some sort of centennial Curse is it? Like the usual female curse?"

"Nope. Nothing of the sort."

"Good! So, just needed to get out of class huh-? Hey! Where ya goin?! School exits this way!"

"The nurses office." Carrie still floated through the halls. She could easily float through the walls, but as a matter of politeness and number of complaints about minor heart attacks, she took the halls instead.

Jamie caught up, he skirt fluttering with her speed, "Wait why?! I thought you said-"

"I did. Nothing is wrong with me." She blew her hair out of her face again.

"Then why would you possibly want to go there? There's nothing there for you, is there?" Jamie could keep a conversation going, big words weren't as much of a problem as they used to be, but understanding non linear thinking was still sometimes an issue.

"Waterson. I need to talk to him. We're gonna bust him out of here, and ditch class for the day. Sound fun?" Carrie gave her a sideways grin.

"You had me at ditch. But why Waterson? I mean, he's nothing special, right? … … … Unless..."

"Unless what, Jamie?" Carrie frowned, suddenly missing the old socially oblivious Jamie.

"Unless he IS something special?! Carrie! When were you gonna tell me you were haunting Gumball?!"

"... … ..." Carrie was doing her best not to roar in laughter, it was all she could to to disguise is as a loud sniffle, "I-I was gonna tell you sooner, (Snicker) but I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Eh, to each their own I suppose... I mean, he IS an easy scare. So, what first? I mean, I wouldn't know the first thing about haunting."

'Oh this is gonna be TOO easy. I'll never say it out loud, but sometimes I love you Jamie' Carrie sighed. "First we give him a good scare! I'll lower you out of the window next door, then push him out the window in the nurses office, alright?"

"Woah! You're actually trying to KILL him?! I dunno if I can be a part of this Carrie-"

"You're supposed to catch him Jamie." Carrie deadpanned. Sigh, 'your muscle is only matched by your lack of ability to think ahaed.'

"Oh... Right. Got it. Well! Lets get this show on the road shall we?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Siiiigh... the one time the nurse isn't here..." in all reality, when she recognized Gumball's voice coming down the hallway, she hid in the closet with a bottle of Vodka. The Paroxide on the shelf would cover the scent if anyone asked.

"You know, I see her less and less every year... hmm.. oh well! More time to chill for me- CARRIE!" He nearly jumped off the bed when she floated in through the door.

"Hey Gumball..." She floats up to him, totally mellow, and blows her hair again. "Nurse not around huh?"

"N-Nope!" 'ok, after all that's happened recently, she acting WAY to normal for this to be normal... or would this be normal as being not normal would be normal- BRAIN CRAMP!' "C-Couldn't find her! But... what are YOU doing here? I mean, as a ghost, isn't this place kinda useless to you?" 'aaand there I go being insensitive. Great.

"Pretty much... I'm actually here for two reasons. 1, to get out of dating -101."

"Heheh... negative... and two?" He smiled, but it faded as she moved in closer.

"Two... I wanna see how high I can spike your heart rate..." She leans in close... Closing the distance ever so tentatively... 'if I pass through him, I still get a laugh out of it. Heheh, he has his legs crossed!'

'why do I KNOW this is about to go badly? Oh right, I'm a waterson-' Their lips met... it was a jolt, feeling her sweet kiss again... cool, but not cold, thin, but not lifeless... his hear skipped a beat... and then another... like he was floating... falling plummeting... "hm? AHHHHHHH!"

"Aaaand down you go, HAHA!" Carrie busted out laughing as he fell down the 3 flors, only to gear a dull flop of him being caught near the ground. "Ohhh... priceless-"

"CARRIEEEE!"

"Hm?" Jamie sounded panicked again, "Whats wrong-"

"I FUCKED UP!" Jamie Screamed at Carrie, a clear fear in her voice.

"What do you mean you-" That's when Carrie looked out the window... there was blood... a lot of it... and Jamie was crying... "J-jaimie... you... you..." she floated down... "Th-... this isn't your fault... I... I..."

"I was off by two inches! TWO!" She was trying to scream, but it was almost silent... "I missed... I MISSED!"

Carrie was in shock... her plan had gone horribly wrong... she was starting to fall for him and then she does... this... "Jamie, I told you... this... this isn't your fault... it was me... this is my-"

"This is real touching and all, but can we PLEASE play the blame game later and get me to the hospital?!" Gumball grunted from his fetal position on the floor.

"Wh-JAMIE?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU MISSED?!" Completely shocked awake by Gumball NOT being dead!

"I DID! HE CLIPPED MY HORN!"

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT HE HIT THE GROUND?!"

"HOSPITAL!" Gumball interrupted them again.

They both look at eachother then at him, and at the same time: "Right!"

They picked him up and threw him into the passenger side of Jamie's pickup truck. Carrie followed along the whole way, mentally blasting herself for not making sure he was alive first. "Well I'm not making THAT mistake again... Alive or dead, I'll check to make sure he's one or the other before I panic next time..." She was actually blushing. Was the thought of him dieing exciting her? Or scaring her back to death? Even she couldn't tell.

6666666666666666666666666666666666

WHEEEEEEW! AGAIN in unfamiliar waters- ow! Wrist cramp- with the gumball universe! But hey, a promise is a promise, and since I have more than 5 reviews on chap #1, here's #2! Er-, There's #2... you get the Idea! Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, I know where I want it to GO, just, sometimes the transitions are a little rough, you know? Anyways, Comment, like, follow, etc, let me know what you think! Again, I'm not holding the story hostage or anything like that (Ok, I SORTA am, sorry) but can I get maybe 10 reviews this time before I write the next chap? I have at least 3 more drafted in my head after this one, but if its going nowhere, I'd like to know before I burn those next 6 hours. Until next chapter, Stay cool all!


	3. Blue Walls?

"I'm sorry mister Gumball... there were a few... Complications... while we were operating."

"Give it to me strait doc... what happened?"

"While we were operating... someone spilled a vile of a new drug called "Smexy" on you. There was nothing we could do... I'm sorry, but we couldn't change you back to the way you used to look..."

"Its... It's Ok Doctor Buttz... It's not your fault... just let me see. I need to know what I have to work with." The doctor handed gumball a hand mirror... and what he saw- "WHAT THE WHAT?! I LOOK LIKE A FURRY BLUE CHRIS PRATT?!"

"Oh, Also, you were struck by lightning while being splashed with mutant-X formula."

"I WHAT?! WAAAAAA!" Gumball FLEW out through the roof, smashing through all the floors above him and suddenly curing everyone that he flew by, soaring into the sky, only to find his name and a heart written across the moon in big letters for the world to see, as he-

"Seriously? Super powers?"

"Wha- Carrie? What are you doing here... oh... this is a dream, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Siiiiiigh... Alright..." Gumball snapped his fingers and everything went blank, except him and Carrie. He snapped them again and they were in a dim room with a TV and sofa, static playing prominently from the television. Apparently he wasn't getting any reception in his brain.

"Hm. Cozy." Carrie sat on the couch.

"What?! No its not! I've never even seen a place like- this is your doing isn't it?" He sat on the couch, an expression of 'How didn't I figure that out sooner' written all over his face.

"Maybe. I mean, Its a lot nicer than most of the places I visit."

"Soda?" Gumball pulls out a can of non-name-brand Cola.

"Seriously?"

"Its a copyright thing. Want one or not?"

"Thanks for the offer, but even in YOUR dreams, I cant- what are you doing?"

Gumball pulls ou a knife and STABS the soda-can, the hear a tiiiiny scream like when he washed off the bacteria army... and a little can ghost started floating away-

"Oh..." Carrie grabs it and pops it open while Gumball does the same to the real can. "That was... different..."

"Cheers." The tap their cans together and drink. "... So... Coma?"

"No. Just out cold. The doc had to put you under."

"Wait, WHAT? WHY?!"

"Something about not wanting you to feel yourself being neutered."

"... … …" Gumballs lower jaw had made itself comfortable on the floor.

"Heh- I was joke-"

"WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP NOW! I LIKE BEING A GUY! THIS ISNT FAIR! I DONT DESERVE THIS!"

"WOAAAAH! Slow down you- wait, did you say you like being a GUY?"

"... Yyyyyyes?"

"You don't know what neutering is, do you?"

"Yyyyyyeee-no. I thought it was when they chop off your-"

"Noooo no no... they don't chop em off, the just snip the tube so you cant have kids. Besides, I was jokeing, they put you under so they could patch up your side."

"Oh... Right... that reminds me... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! You coulda killed me!"

"No. I couldn't have. There's only room for ONE ghost in this town, and that's me. I would have forced you back into your body."

"But... your dad-"

"Lives out side of town."

"Right. Soooo... Now what?"

"Now you wake up." Carrie Stretches, yawns, and then- "BRAAAAAAAW"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gumball sits up screaming, Carrie laughing the whole while!

Carrie floats over and pats him on the back, "Relax! It was just too much to resist! Hahaaaa! Ohhh... that will NEVER get old."

"MISS CARRIE. We need to talk, NOW."

"Awww, but Doctor Butts! We were just having fun-"

"NOW Carrie." Doctor Buttz looked serious about something... well... you know... as serious as a butt with glasses can.

Carrie looked worried. "Well uhh... see you … in a bit Gumball."

"Y-yeah. Come back ASAP. Were not done with the whole... you know... dropping me out a window thing..." He smiled as confidently as he could, which was not very.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"So, Miss Carrie. When did this start?" Doctor Buttz was pacing back and forth across the room while Carrie floated above an examining table.

"Wait... when did what sta-"

"Being able to make physical contact with Mr. Waterson, Miss Carrie. Its not something you do naturally, and as long as I've know you, you've been averted to the idea of being able to touch anyone in general. So. Either you explain whats going on, OR, I bring in a professional Exorcist to figure out whats bother you."

"Ugggh... Fine..." She blows her hair up, per usual, "What do you want to know?" Carrie was obviously upset about being threatened with an exorcist, someone who could actually give her a shot without special equipment, but overall she was mad that she didn't know herSELF how this was all happening.

"First, I'll ask again: When did it start?"

"Two nights ago."

"During?"

"An incident."

"Miss Carrie, I don't like having to force answers out of you. Please, Be a little more cooperative. Now, What was going on?"

"Its personal."

"Siiigh..." Dr. Buttz walked over to the phone and-

"I SAID ITS PERSONAL!" Carrie flared up, full terror mode on display.

"BLEH-! … … … I think I just threw up a little..."

Carrie deflated, a look of disgusted confusion, "W-wait, how does that even work-"

"Its personal."

"..."

"... Are we agreed?"

"Yes Doc. Now... what I'm saying is that... what happened... I'm still trying to work it out in my head... so I'm not totally ready to talk about it yet... Ok?"

"Ah, yes. That's fair. Now, next, what are the symptoms of being around Mr. Waterson?"

"Uhhh... I haven't been able to posses or phase through him since grade school?"

"Uuuuhuh..." Dr. Buttz was writing down a few things on a note pad. "Anything more recent than that incident that you don't mind sharing?"

"I kneed him in the balls."

"You kneed him in the-... … … Knee? You? But-"

"Also personal."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"I kiiinda pushed him out a window. Was supposed to be a prank of sorts, but jamie isn't used to having long hair, sooo she didn't catch him properly."

"..." Buttz was unreadable. His expression blank as if trying to figure out how and where this idea could have possibly seemed good.

"Ah... aaaaand he's not dead."

"Nope."

"... Ah." Buttz wrote down a few more things, then closed his pen. "Well, I've only seen this twice before, but I think I know whats going on here. You're-"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Siiiiigh... This blows... Nurse popsicle stick, how much longer till I can leave?"

"For the LAST time kid, I'm not nurse popsicle stick! I'm Nurse Tongue Depressor! Popsicle stock is my sister!"

"Ohhhh... Sorry. So anyways, how much longer?"

"Uggggh... wait until Dr. Buttz comes back, then HE can tell you-"

As the door opened, Carrie and the Dr. walk (Float?) in, Carrie Seemed to be a little distressed.

"N-no no! Its Fine, Really doctor, And besides! I couldn't afford any kind of medication! Its just not something I'm Ok with. Alright?"

"Are you... certain... miss Carrie? I don't know whet the end results may be..."

"What better way to find out?" Carrie smiles slightly, and blows up her hair. Clearly she was doing her best to regain her composure.

"I-... well... I suppose... when you put it like that... Fine. But know this: I am NOT responcible for any ill that befalls you due to this test, are we clear?"

"Like my reflection doc."

"Like your- ohohoho! Oh, ghost jokes... Good times... You're free to go Mr. Waterson. Hm..." Dr. Buttz walks away mumbling to himself, "I wonder If ghost jokes are considered racist..."

"GREAT! Lets go Gumball!" Carrie grabs him by the arm and BOLTS through the wall! Stopping 10 feet away cringing, and looking back at the cat shaped indent in the wall she just flew out through. "Riiiiight... not a ghost yet..."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND

WHEW! Thank you all who are still here, I'm sorry for the absence! Just dealing with some bullshit at work lately (Nightshift isn't half bad, just one of the managers is). Without naming fingers and pointing names, one of my asistant managers wrote me up for something she told me to do. FML. BUT! I have 3 days off right now so BOOM! New chapter! Enjoy all!


	4. Blue LOLZ?

So it occurs to me... occurs... occured? Anyways. That I MAAAAY have dropped off the radar for a little while. "Little". I'm not gonna say sorry. Im only gonna say this: Having your labtop Internally self destruct is a FUCKING BITCH. $1K later (Plus $100 insurance) Here I am, BACK for your entertainment! Not gonna lie. I run a small youtube chanel (5 Subs so far, woo!) And it kiiinda takes priority over fanfiction. Nothing personal, really, I just have too much stuff to do to be able to post as often as I want to. If you wanna know more about my channel, feel free to check at the bottom when youre done reading, and, Enjoy!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Siiiigh... I STILL can't believe you tried to drag me through the wall... what were you in such a hurry for anyways?" Gumbal was still rubbing his head. The doc took a quick look at him and said he was over all just fine, but questioned how.

"Uhhh... No reason."

"Carrie."

"Ok FINE, Jeeze! I dont like hospitals ok?" Carrie blew her hair up again.

"Wait... why not?"

"Cause-..." 'Oh shit...' carrie thought, 'I didnt think he'd actually pry into the matter... think fast Carrie, think fast!' "Because there are too many indicisive sick people there."

"... ... ... Uhhh... Come again?" Gumbal was clearly lost for words.

"You know, sick people that cant make decisions?" She waves as if it was supposed to be completely obvious, "I mean, think about it: They're VERY sick, right on the cusp of death, and they just stay, RIGHT there. Like... Come ON people! Make up your MINDS already! Either Live, or die! Enough with this 'eeehhhh I'll decide later' Bullshit! Make up your minds already! And OLD people-!"

"OK! Ok! I get it! Sheesh... no need to be so-"

"So WHAT, gumball, hm?"

"... ... ... no need to get CARRIEd away." He points at her with both fingers, and then promptly lands on his face.

"That joke... was so terrible... I think it just joined me on this side of the living." She Smiled inside though, knowing that at least he was TRYING.

"Ooouuuuch... that was so cold, It made YOU- wait no, your HANDS look warm and inviting." He smiled and pointed again, after having clambered to his feet.

"... Oh you mean like this?" She SHOVES her hands down the back of his pants, Squeezing his ass in the process.

"AYEEEEEEE!" Gumbal turned a more pale blue, clenching every muscle in his body from his ass suddenly being 30 below. "N-n-not Cool Carrie!"

"Oh, I'd say it's EXTREMELY cool. As a matter of fact, I'd even say... freezing..." She whispers the last part into his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"YOUWINYOUWINYOUWIN!" Gumbal JUMPED forward, nearly slamming into bobert.

"AAHAAAAAAHAHAHA! You are TOO much fun! I cant believe I never thought to torment you sooner."

"Pfft, wonder why." Gumbal was still rubbing his ass for warmth. It felt like he had just gone doen a frozen slide, soaked butt and all.

"Good evening, friend Gumbal, class mate Carrie, What are YOU two doing out at this particular time of night?" Bobert Was just as Excited as ever... that it to say, not at all.

"Oh wouldnt YOU like to know?" Carrie floated around gumbal, wraping her tail around his waist, and grabbing HIS tail at the same time.

"C-CARRIE!"

"Yeeeeeeeees Gumbal?"

"I-" He suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper, "I thought you wanted to keep this a secret for now?"

"Oh RELAX gumbal, he doesnt get it. Not yet, at least." Carrie whispered back, pulling his tail to the point of pain.

"I do not understand your querry, I asked you what you are currently doing out, that of course means I would, in fact, like to know what you are doing." Bobert had changed over the years... not much in a mental way, though he was progressing, but mostly he had upgraded his body to match the height of his fellow classmates through the years. This of course meant that he had more space for weapons and such, but it also meant he didnt have the proportions of a chibbi. The last modification he had made was an upgrade to his camera, giving him the apearance of TWO eyes instead of one, and had the lenses colored to look like real eyes as well.

"I just got out of the-Fmhmmmhm." Carrie Covered his mouth, preventing him from finishing his thought.

"We were just coming back from the store." Carrie was LOVING the fact that she could do this to him. Not just the torture, which he was taking remarkably well as far as staying quiet, but the fact that she could simply MAKE him be quiet by physical means rather than posession.

"There are no stores in this general area. Lie detected."

"Oh, you havent heard? Theres a new store down at the end of the block- ohhh, but you wouldnt know about it..." Carrie had a plan!

"Please Explain."

"Its a GHOST store. you wouldnt be able to see it, or know it was there because the internet can only see physical stuff."

"I-... I... I need to go recalculate my life..." Bobert looked genuinely confused. The wipers he had installed above his 'eyes' did wonders to help him express himself.

"Frmbfwhahmm?"

"Say again? Oh, Right." Carrie let Gumbal go, unraveling like a snake might, from around his waist.

"Bwaaaah... You smell like Vanilla."

"... ... ..." Carrie was... dumbstruck. 'how... do I respond to something like tha-

"HAAA! Gotcha!" Gumbal just smiled wide this time, no pointing, no winking.

"You..." Carrie grabbed him by the arm and started draging him along. "Yes you did." She smiled wickedly.

"C-C-Carrie, Where are we going?!" Gumbal was trying to keep up with her, hopping and sprinting to keep himself from dragging across the floor.

"No Idea. I just wanted to drag you around for a bit, so I could- SHIT-!" She drags them both into an ally, peeking out ocasionally to check something.

"PANT-PANT-What, Are we doin-?"

"SHHHhhhh!"

"Carrie, come on! All I want to know is- Mm?! Hmmm..." Gumbal relaxed into the kiss... it was a bit rough, but he didn't care. In the back of his head there were two tiny Gumbals watching this unfold.

(Inside Gumbals head)

"He DOES realize that this is just to get him to shut up about something, right?" The Gumbal on the left pointed out.

"And?"

"Eh, Fair point."

(Real World)

Seconds? Minutes? Ages? Gumbal couldn't tell how ling had passed... He couldnt help but think of how lucky he was to be the only one (?) to have ever wxperianced this feeling. Not kissing, or liking someone, but kissing Carrie specifically. It was like kissing a snowy mountain breeze, cool, crisp, refreshing. 'But, you know... without the crippling hypotheria that usually comes along with that.' Gumbal thought to himself.

"OK."

"Huh...? O... Ok what?" Gumbal was a little delerious.

"She's gone."

"Who with the what now?"

"Your mom. She's gone." In all honesty, Nicole had gone about 10 minutes ago, but she was enjoying the kiss to much to mention it. CLEARLY, he was too. "We can go now."

"We... we can? I mean, yeah, sure... just... no more dragging, ok?" Gumbal smiled goofily

'Damnit... how am I supposed to punish THAT?' Carrie Smiled, one of those mouth corner, invisible to anyone wo didnt know her smiles.

"Siiigh... you look so much better with a smile across your lips-er..." He stopped when it snapped away.

"You. Quiet. Now."

"..." Gumbal just nodded.

"Much better! Now. Where to next... lets seeeee..." Carrie floated out of the ally, holding Gumbals hand. "... I think... we should..."

"Go this way." Gumbal started dragging HER this time! A feeling she was COMPLETELY foreign to, considering she had never been forced to go any direction she hadnt picked.

'This... this is gonna take some getting used to.' But in the end, she allowed it, if only to see what his idea was. He brought her to a... Coffe Shop?sat her down (Sort of) and ran back out. "HEY! You cant just-! Ugggghhhh... Fine..." She blew her hair upwards again, "I'll wait here. but only for five minutes."

Three minutes passed, and gumbal BURSTS into the door, RUNS up to the counter, and carrie is simply sitting there, still looking bored. 'maybe I WAS right about him... spazticat... I mean, if he could just sit still for a second and tell me what hes planning-'

"TADAAA!" Gumbal sets a paper plate in front of Carrie... With a doughnut.

"... ... ... You're kidding, right? You KNOW I cant eat thi-" In the blink of an eye, gumbal whipped out a pocket knife, stabbed the doughnut, and whipped the pocket knife back away. "Uhhh..." A doughnut ghost floated out of the regular doughnut. And Carrie Caught it.

"Huh? Huuuh? Huuuuuuuuuu-?"

Carrie clamps his mouth shut with a hand, "Dont ruin it." But her eyes were WIDE open... she moved the treat to her mouth and bit it... ... ... and that was the day she learned what true sweetness was. "G-Gumbal..."

"No need to thank me, Its the least I can do to-"

"DAMNIT GUMBAL!" Carrie SCREAMED, flew out through the wall, and vanished into the night!

"I-... what did I do?" He was lost for words... he left after paying for the doughnut, and slumped towards home. "I cant figure it out... She likes me, hates me, like me again, repeat. Heh... and you thought people who couldn't decide wether to live or die were indecisive... then there YOU are, switching back and forth, and being all-"

"Being all WHAT, Gumbal?" He Heard Carrie's voice from behind.

"Being all-" he turns around to see her properly "B-b-beautiful..." She was in her Beauty form again... and to him, she was glowing... his ears were down, tail on the floor, and shoulders slumped with wide eyes. 'I am not worthy...' was all he could think.

"Hmmm... I cant get enough of that stupid face of yours." She leans forward, lifts his face to hers, and kisses him softly. A feeling of bliss she couldnt remember before kissing, before smileing, before... Gumbal. She parts the kiss after a while. "I cant believe you..."

"W-What did I do THIS time?!" Gumbal couldnt help but let a little of the exasperation in his voice escape.

"You keep turning my world upside down... making me rething of what it means to feel... excuse the pun- Alive."

"Yeah yeah, thats all well and good, but what the hell was that tantrum earlier for?!"

"Oh that? I was checking to see if we were pulling an inception."

"A what now?"

"Sigh... dream within a dream. I thought maybe you were still dreaming, and we were both still inside it, OK?"

"Oh... ok... are we?" Gumbal could pretend to understand things pretty well, but only for a short time. and that time was coming up fast."

"No. This is the real world, Odly enough."

"Ok good! Whew... for a second there I thought I was-"

"How did you kill that doughnut?"

"Carrie... There comes a time..." He gets down to one knee, "When there are some things you just have to accept. Me killing the doughnut was just one of them. It's the first time I've ever tried it, but it most certainly wont be the last. I really do like you Carrie, and I'll do everything I can to make you smile."

"... ... ... That one HELL of a way to dodge a question." Carrie grinned wickedly.

"IT'S A FRIGGIN FANFICTION, OK?! I'm trying my VERY BEST TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING BELIEVABLE, JUST SO YOU CAN-"

"GUMBAL!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE TOO EASY TO MESS WITH!"

"I'M- Wait what?" Gumbal stopped shouting, totaly caught off guard.

"Hahaaaa! You are SO cute when youre all mad and pufy like that!" She wraps her arms around him, genuinely smileing... and he was happy... ... ... buuut we all know THAT cant last! "Also... What's a Fanfiction?"

"Oh boy..." Gumbal facepalmed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if this one is short, I write what comes to me in short bursts. Anyways, I run a Channel on youtube, BRONYforce (Shameless self promosion FTW). If you're not into it, thats cool, I'm not pushy. If you are, GREAT! See you there! I'll be back within a week I hope, till then, Have a good one!

P.S. I am WAY behind! I know! I Promised (Sorta) 1 Chapter every 5 Reviews, and you guys deserve like SIX, where this is number 4... and for that I am sorry. I'll catch up, I promise!


	5. Blue Malls?

I owe about 6 or 7 chapters for all the reviews I got! I promised 1 per 5 reviews so... here goes number 5! Thanks for your patience. Halloween is THE big day of the year for me! I make my own costumes and such, and its ALWAYS a transformer suit! And I don't mean "oh look! light and sounds! Bells and whistles!" No, I mean contortionistic transformable suits that DO shit! This year I'm a battleship! ... ... ... the ship form is... mediocre at best, but the robot form and functional cannons make up for it! anyways, if you wanna see it, ill be posting it on my YouTube channel after Halloween! Without further adue, the chapter:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oooooohhhh... So THAT'S a fan fiction... Wait, what did you mean were in one?"

"I-er, nothing." Gumball was sweating bullets, if they could be collected, they'd be .50 cal.

"No seriously Gumball, if were gonna date, I need honesty ALL the time-"

"WHAT?!" A certain part buffalo girl happened to have been walking around the corner as Carrie was Interrogating Gumball, "PLEASE tell me you're joking?! PLEASE! You-you're messing with me... you gotta be!"

"Pfffftttt-hahahaaaaa! Ohhh Jamie, that was toooo perfect! We were just rehearsing for the prank we were gonna pull on you and you walked RIGHT in on it! that's exactly how it was SUPPOSED to turn out!" 'Oh my god if she buys this i will eat my own tail.'

"C-c-carrie! Jeeze! I cant believe you'd do something like that to me... whew! Glad it was just the rehearsal... Hey, now it wont be so shocking when you get me with the real prank! So... wanna hang out? Ditch the blooser?"

"... How bout we drag him along, go shopping and torture him?" 'Oh... my god... she fell for it.

"Sure!" Jamie hoped onto the other Carrie's other side, and the three of them started heading in a general mallward direction.

"... ... ... Om."

"Carrie... Why are you chewing on your tail?" Gumball knew she was strange on purpose, but this was odd even for her.

"Don affk.(don't ask)" The group walk that way for a good while, probably 15 minutes or so when Jamie Smiles wide.

"I can smell the food court from here... uh-I mean... Old habits die hard huh?" She smiled weakly, remembering the days when she would rampage the vendors, eating almost anything in sight that didn't have a pulse. Most of the time it was rage induced/stress eating, but at some point she decided to loose a little weight. She went from Jamie the bully, to Jamie the hottie in a matter of 3 months! She kept her anger under control a few times, which meant less eating, which meant less teasing, which meant less anger, repeat. Poof. Skinny.

"Yeeeeeah. They do." Carrie Grinned wickedly.

"EEP-!" Gumball silenced his squeal as she pulled his tail again, knowing that if he gave it away she's just torture him again.

Another 5 minutes passed, and they were walking into the doors of the mall. Everyone's been to this type of mall, you know, Main shops, food court, vendors, and bigger chain stores (Clothing and such) Attached around the edges.

"I... I'm gonna grab a quick bite!" Jamie tries to run off at high speed-

"Ah. Jaaamieee. Wallet, now." Carrie held out her hand for Jamie to give the wallet to her.

"Uh-but-fiiiine..." Jamie dropped her wallet into Carrie's waiting hand. Carrie then proceeded to take out $5, then hand it to Jamie.

"You know the drill. Find a flavor, have a little. NO going crazy." Carrie seemed to be the reason that Jamie could stay thin anymore, clearly Jamie wanted to go crazy like it was her drug.

"R-...Right... I'll be back in a minute!" Jamie runs off into the food court, missing a few people by mere inches, and not missing some people at all! Lets just say that the fat yellow man hadn't moved that fast since he was a concept drawing with a two flip page running cycle.

"We do this all the time, she runs off for a -few minutes-, takes an hour, and we wind up shopping for a little bit right after that."

"Um... that's all well and good... but... how are you holding that? I thought you stopped being able to hold stuff after middle school-"

Flop. right as gumball mentions it, Jamie's wallet falls through Carrie's hand and hits the floor.

"Gumball. You're an asshole. Now pick it up. YOU get to carry it now." Carrie glared at him, apparently VERY upset that he reminded physics that she was a ghost. JESUS! May as well remind the teacher to give out homework... hooow best to torture him next... ooohhhh, PERFECT.'

"Carrie? I don't like that look in your eyes... you're about to torture me again aren't you-WAH!" Carrie drags him into the nearest large clothing store (The side of the mall kind) and over to the women's section. "C-CARRIE! I CAN'T BE HERE! They'll kick me out if they find out I-"

"I'm right here you know. I AM female after all." She kept a strait face, waiting for him to panic, JUST so she could crack the smile she was holding back.

"I- ... right. SO! What are we doing here?" Carrie blew her hair up again. "Ah... I ruined a plan didn't I?" Carrie Smiled again, that almost ghost of a smile (Pun intended) "Aaaaand you just thought up a new one. Great. Hey-What the-?!" Carrie had started piling dresses and skirts onto his shoulders, only stopping when she started to see him struggle to stand.

"I'm gonna have these tried on. Come on Gum-Mule, to the changing rooms!" She floats up and sits on the clothing stack. he didn't seem any more burdened, reminding her that she weighed basically nothing, but the looks from the other mall shoppers were priceless. 'oooh yeah, hes not gonna forget THIS for a while. Then again, the internet will NEVER forget it. heheh.'

5 minutes pass in what should have taken half a minute to walk to the changing rooms. The attendant didn't even question it. 'Those two must be dating. No one takes that kind of abuse for free.' The attendant thought to herself, then went back to her work. After finding a free room, Carrie floated in and Sat down.

"Set there here. Now... Put this one on."

"Whaaaaa-come again?" Gumball DROPPED the clothes, and his jaw roughly at the same time. "But I thought you said YOU were gonna try them-"

"No, I said I was gonna have them tried on. I didn't say by me. DO IT."

"OK OK! Sheesh... which one?" Gumball picked something he thought she might wanna see, a black sun-dress. Simple, elegant, morbid. Yup, that seems about right.

"I dunno, surprise me-BWAAAHAHAHAAAA! OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY PUT IT ON! I cant BELIEVE you actually DID it!"

"Wha-but you asked-er, demanded me to! Fine, you know what, here-" He pulled the dress off, revealing that he had removed his shirt beforehand. "YOU try it on then!"

"Gumball, you know very well that I can't-oof?!" The dress slipped over her head, and came to a rest, just as it should, on her shoulders. It fit almost perfectly, maybe a little small in the bust size, but workable.. and... she could see herself in the mirror... ... ... "G-... Gumball... how did you...?"

"I... Don't know..." Gumball's eyes were as wide as hers, apparently he had honestly forgotten about her lack of physical form for a second and yet.. there she was... wearing a sun-dress that made her... just... "Wow..."

"Don't drool romeo." Carrie Smiled.

"Y-you're blushing Carrie."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" She hissed, trying not to alert anyone who might take it the wrong way. "We... You're getting this for me. Help me get this off now ok?" She Blushed even harder, the thought of him stripping her was... getting to her, to say the least.

"S-sure. Let me just... yeah, here we go." As gumball lifted the sun-dress He could feel her shiver beneath his fingers... almost tremble... as if... as if she was enjoying the sensation? 'hm... be good? or extort... hmmm...'

(Inside gumballs head)

Left: He realizes that this is gonna go terribly wrong doesn't he?

Right: And?

Left: Is this going to be the basics of our conversations? I say something important, you say "And?", and then its over?

Right: ... ... ... And?

Left: Fair enough.

(Back to the real world)

"Hey Carrie? Guess what?"

"Hm? What gumball? Could you possibly be any slooooooo..." She shuddered as he pulled the sundress up, but did in in a clearly deliberate way. his fingers trailed up the sides of her ribs, then her stomach, back down her stomach and up her back. She knew at that moment, it she could feel a spiders touch (Without the creepy factor), this would be it. "Y-you... you... idiot... S-stop it..."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could do that... ooooor I could keep going." He smiles, trying to be wicked, but coming across as goofy instead. "I mean, you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit-"

"Just get it over with already!" Again a harsh whisper. 'DAMNIT! If he keeps this up... I'm gonna... I... Have no idea. I just know it shouldn't happen HERE of all places!'

"Ok, ok, heh... sorry." 'Well. it was fun while it lasted.' As he pulls it up the rest of the way, they both freeze. his hands had come up the FRONT of her body, and they both realized at the same moment... her usual lack of features was gone. His finger tips were against the underside of her breasts...

"D-... dont you dare." She tured her head towards his, and just like that they were locked in a kiss, deep and passionate as his hands cupped, then caressed and kneaded her breasts. "MM-fm-rm-mmmmm..." Carrie melted into the kiss... it was... in a simple word, luxurious. pleasure and sensation she hadn't felt before, passion she had believed a waste of time before now, all overwhelming her senses at once... a full 10 minutes of silent kissing and fondling went by before she pulled away, cocking her arm to smack him, only to have it pinned to the wall. "G-gumball... stop now, before we go crazy ok?!"

"B-but... I mean..."

"I'll knee you in the balls again!" She hissed.

"OK OK! Whew... let me just... uhh... can.. can you change back?" Gumball was clearly trying to -Calm down- from the situation, but the sight of Carrie's pale bare breasts was keeping him from doing so.

"I-wait what? I... no, no I can't! I don't know how this happened in the FIRST place!... I blame you!" She folded her arms across her chest, partially to look mad, but more so to hide her breasts.

"I-... oh! Here." Gumball takes the same sun dress and puts it back on her. "Tada!"

"Great. Now how are you gonna pay for it? I know you're flat ass broke." Carrie was half serious. on one hand, she wanted to tease him, on the other hand, she was actually NAKED for the first time and didn't want to go around as such, so she actually HOPED he had some way out of the situation.

"I... uhhhh... OH! I... guess I'll just have to owe Jamie a bit of cash huh?"

"... ... ..." Carrie was speechless for a moment. "You sly bastard... you planned this from the moment you made me drop her wallet didn't you?!" She looked more shocked than mad.

"PFFFFFTTT!" Gumball Covered his mouth to stifle the fit of laughter he was about to unleash. "C-c-carrie, please, this is ME we're talking about here! I'm not THAT clever!"

"... huh... Fair enough. Come on, lets get out of here... Blooser." She smiled that edge of the lips smile again. "You realize I'm gonna torture you nearly to death for this right?"

Gumbal simply nodded in silence as he paid for the dress. 'WORTH IIIIIT!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wheeeeeeeeeeeew... I always take a deep breath before and after a chapter. I feel good about this one! Not TOO heavy on the ecchi, not to heavy on the crappy comedy. yeah! Also... I hate to say this, but my costume will NOT be shown on my YouTube channel (BRONYforce) for one simple reason: it was a cardboard and ducktape transformers costume with a basic PVC frame. put simply, it fell apart around 8:30. Sorry guys. But, I'm gonna try to get more chapters out soon. I might just continue right into the next one after i upload this. MIGHT. Anyways, Later all!


	6. Blue Malls? (Part-2)

No excuses, No backstory, just a chapter, Here you go:  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About 10 minutes later they were in the food court. It wasnt hard to find Jamie, as there was a large gap in the crowd around her, memories of her rampling people out of her way still fresh in their minds.

Jamie looked... Sad? Almost depressed... She was fiddling with her chop sticks, rolling the last bite of food on her plate around, as if not eating it would make it last longer... only, the longer she didnt eat it, the colder it was, and the worse it tasted. "Awww... why is it always gone so faaaaaaast..." It was almost worth pitty... Almost.

"Hey Jamie." Carrie waved and sat down across from her, gumbal sitting next to carrie. "Hows the cold food?"

"Oh screw off..." Jamie eats the last bite, as if in defiance of carries words, smiles at the flavor, swallows, and then falls into immidiate regret of her foor being all gone. "You... you did it again..."

"Yyyyup. Jamie, This happens EVERY time. you eat fast, regret doing so, and take like 40 minutes to eat the last bite. How long before you learn to just eat slower?" Carrie had one of those sideways almost invisible smiles again.

"... Next time..." Jamie sulked in defeat.

"You say THAT every time too." Carrie Smiled almost fully for once!

"Yeah, well-How are you wearing that?" Jamie looked up and was in total shock! Seeing carrie wearing... ANYthing but the backpack an exorcist had made tangible for her was... just un heard of!"

"Dunno. Oh, but gumbal has something to tell you, right gumbal?"

"I do- I do! Right! I... uhhh... I do?" Gumbal was confused. It was only when Carrie Tugged at the hem of her dress that he remembered- "Riiiight... I borrowed some cash from you Jamie... I just... I REALLY liked how that dress looked on her and well... I didnt have any cash on me so-"

"I know how you can make it up to me." Jamie had a devilish grin. Almost to the point that even Carrie was worried. Jamie's tail swished back and forth almost as if she was ready to pounce on the poor blue cat!

'You'd BETTER not be thinking what I THINK youre thinking Jamie... I havent said it out lout, but he's MINE!' Carrie was nervous... Jamie hadn't had THAT hungry look in her eye since she used to rampage this place for food-

"BUY ME LUNCH GUMBAL!" Jamie stood on the table like she was the fucking Captain of a ship posing at the front, pointing towards the future! ... ... ... and then silence... from the entire food court. Jamie looked down at the two of them. "What are you waiting for?! LET'S GO!" Jamie grabbed gumbal's hand and DRAGGED him to the food lines, almost through the table if he had been a little slower to react! Carrie was on the floor laughing- no, LITERALLY on the floor laughing at the whole situation!

"Wha-What was I even WORRIED about!" Carrie half laughed, half cried from the stitch in her side! "Aha! Ahaaahaha, ahaaaaaaaaahahahahaaaa!" After of five minutes of laughing, they still werent back... Carrie sat up, floated into her seat, still smiling and scanned for them. Jamie and gumbal were at the hub, right between all the food. Jamie looked lost for words... the prospect of a full meal (Even if it was still coming out of HER wallet) was Overwhelming! it took her 15 minutes to decide that she wanted mongolian... then changed her mint to italian... then Chinese... then back to mongolian.

"Uuuuuugh... FINALLY!" Gumbal was exhausted. He and Jamie were walking back to the table, $40 woth of food in his arms and Jamie Smiling wider than anyones ever seen! I cant believe you ordered HALF the menu!"

"Well the other half was the expensive half... I held back at least!" Gumbal smiled weakly, trying not to be frustrated.

"Congratulations." Carrie Smiled, knowing JUST how to mess with Jamie. "Its a food baby."

"Oh haha, I-... ... ... Thats not fair..." Jamie looked down in horror of how much she had ACTUALLY just ordered! "It... its not fair! Carrie, WHY would you do this to me?!"

"Heeey, its not all that bad right? I mean... Just... Oh!" Gumbal snapped his fingers, "I know! This is a PERFECT time to practice what Carrie was telling you earlier!" Gumbal set the food down and opened ONE box. "Here. Eat-GAH! NO BITING!" He drew his hand back from a near miss of Jamie's teeth, "Eat SLOWLY. Start with this. Here-" Gumbal pulled his phone out and set a timer. "If you're done with this BEFORE 5 minutes, you'll have to wait 1o minutes before I give you the next dish. ok?"

"Th-that's not FAIR! I-" Jamie looked terrified of this new rule.

"Ap-ap-ap, Think of it this way. If you eat this too fast, your next dish will be colder. Make sense? Now, Have at it." Gumbal smiled and looked over to Carrie, who's expression was nothing short of shocked. "... What? What did I do?"

Carrie stared at gumbal... then at the slowly eating Jamie... then back at gumbal... "You... I mean... I LOVE torturing people... but this... this is a whole nother level of fucking with someone... TEACH ME!" Carrie put her little ghosty arms on his shoulders. (Apparently her laughing fit had changed her back to her normal self)

"I...I mean... I'm not TRYING to torture her! Its just a trick my mom uses on my dad when were eating out and-you're just messing with me again aren't you." Gumballs face goes serious again.

"AHAAA! YES! I'm just a little bummed that you figured it out so quickly this time... Oh well! I'll just have to torture you some... Other way."

"What?! But Jamie is RIGHT here! You can't possiblyyyyyyy... Ah... I stand corrected." Gumbal could feel her tail graze against his crotch under the table... aaaaand that was all it too k to get him hard. "Not... fair..."

"Fair only comes to town once a year... and not even that often when you're dealing with me." Carrie winks at the flustered gumbal.

"This is only gonna get worse before it gets better... right?" Gumbal winced at his erection getting through his boxers and grazing his pants zipper. (Yeah, you just winced too, Don't lie)

"Yyyyyup." Carrie just smiled.

About half an hour later, Jamie was finished with her food. It was a bit of a mess on the table, but it was WAY better then the mess she USED to leave. Which of course, was Pieces of tables all over. It almost makes you wonder how Elmore can afford to keep the people it has and still be a workable community? WOAH-! Got a little too real for a second there... ANYWAYS!

The three of them got up and walked towards the door.

"Th-thanks for lunch blooser-er... Gumbal. I feel... Good. Maybe it is good to slow down and enjoy the food every now and then huh? Anyways... thanks again... I wanted to ask you-" Jamie Was talking, but Carrie was whispering in Gumbal's ear.

"That was impressive Gumbal. Almost a half an hour and you didn't let loose? I'm surprised to say the least."

"I'm in more pain than pleasure. Lets just leave it at that ok?"

"Zipper?"

"Yup."

"Oh... my bad..." Carrie actually looked off to the side for a moment... was she embarassed? "I meant to torture you, not actually HURT you. I'm sorry."

A gentle kiss on the cheek was how she repaid him. At which point he overloaded and passed out, right at the door. leaving both girls faces only inches away from eachother, lips still puckered.

Both of the girls blinked and looked at eachother, at the same time both asking: "Wait... did you just...?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Woooooooooooah! HOLY CRAP! Gumbal... you... just... FUCK YOUR LUCK BRO. Anyways, back to me. Sorry for the long pauses. I'm not making any excuses, I just lost sight of where i was taking the story. Now I'm back, and hopeing to make a chapter a week if I can. Was the long wait worth it? Let me know with a comment! Tell me your thoughts! Your theories! Hell, If I like em, you might just see em in the story! Until Next time, Stay cool all!

P.S. Someone (In the comments) had the clever Idea that ghosts can touch the person they've chosen/true love. While that's a cool concept, its not the reason in my story. My reason is a little more... comical. You'll see.


	7. Blue Dolls?

Running a Youtube channel is REALLY time consuming, and to those of whom were patient, I REALLY hope this chapter was good enough to warrant the wait! Again, I am SOOOO sorry for disappearing for so long, I'm gonna try to get back to my Friday schedule from now on, even if its just short chapters (Like this one, sorry!), I'll still post what I have. Thanks again for sticking with me this long my loyal viewers!

77777777777777777777777777777777777

"Uuuuuugh…" gumball groaned. 'ok… let's check… the last thing I remember was… the mall… being kissed… jeez… that felt like 2 months ago…' (subtle 4th wall breakage, I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE A WHILE OK?! Side note, yes, I KNOW I owe like 11 chapters, and to the guest who posted like 5 comments in a row…. That's cheating ,)

He sat up, dimly aware of two other presences in his room with him. 'Darwin and Anais? No… bigger… mom and dad? Maybe mom, but neither of them is the size of a pregnant humpback…

"Oh look, the blooser-"

"AHEM. If you'd kindly refer to him by name Jamie?" Carrie was calm, but he could hear the bitterness in her voice. What had happened that made Carrie so-oh right.

"S-sorry… old habits, ya know? Heh… so… how do we tell him?" Jamie didn't seem scared… but why the hell not?! Even HE was scared, and he wasn't even the one being salted at! (I don't care if that's proper grammar, I'm keeping it.)

"Well… honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead… I kinda assumed we would fight until we wound up hating each other, then be on our not so merry ways… honestly, I didn't think we'd make it back to "civil" talks, per say." Carrie was suddenly back to her mellow, almost uncaring voice.

'Hmm… To open my eyes… or not to open my eyes… that… is how shakespeare would word it…' Gumbal groaned and stirred, trying to see what response he would get out of the two girls.

"Faking it?" Jamie asked.

"Yup."

"Crap." Gumbal had been too obvious. "Ok, ok… I'm up. I'm… in my room?" Gumbal was clearly confused… what had happened? How had he wound up here? When-

"You passed out, Jamie carried you here, it was earlier today, it's currently 9 PM, and no you're not dreaming. Also, 42." Carrie said all this as though it was obvious.

"Wha-... I… You…" She had just answered all of his questions before he was even done thinking them. Even down to- "Hold on a second, 42? What's THAT about?"

"Ohhh, so you WERE paying attention!" Carrie Smiled playfully, "And here I thought 42 was going to slip by you."

"Wait… Wat that a hitchhikers guide reference?" Gumbal looked at her, still confused.

"Yeah, But the readers might not get that right away."

"W-wait, WHAT?! What readers?! What reference, what are you both-" Jamie was almost panicking.

"NOTHING." Carrie and Gumbal looked over and said at the same time. "So…" Gumbal looked back to Carrie, "How deep is the shit I'm currently in?"

"Hmmm…. How tall are you?"

"Uhhh… why?" Gumbal Gulped, hoping this wasn't another window prank.

"Cause I'm trying to see whether or not you'll need a snorkel."

'Oh.' Gumbal thought, 'I… can't tell whether or not she's messing with me… crap…'

Gumbal smiled, almost as if he knew she was bluffing. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

"Wow… he saw through that fast huh?"

"Jamie!" Carrie scolded.

"W-what-? Oh… I just gave it away, didn't I?"

"Yyyyup!" Gumbal Smiled again, which he instantly regretted when Carrie glared at him, killing his smile.

"Don't get cocky you furry little pervert." Carrie Smiled and floated over him, parallel to the bed. "I don't think you quite understand what's going on here…" She lowered down even farther… till they were eye to eye… "Jamie and I had an… understanding… you could say…" She looked deep into his eyes… then…

"RYYYAAAAWR!" Gumbal screeched and flung himself into the air, pinning himself to the ceiling with his claws, his tail still throbbing from Jamie BITING it! "Wh-WHY?!"

Jamie and Carrie were too busy laughing to respond properly, and he was having a hard time unsticking his claws from the ceiling.

"Damnit! It almost like-wait… DID YOU TWO CARPET MY ROOF WHILE I WAS PASSED OUT?!" There was silence… then the two of them redoubled their laughter! Not only had they scared him shitless, but now he was stuck to the roof as well!

"Y-YOU shoulda SEEN the look on your FACE!" Jamie almost couldn't breathe, her hair was a mess and she was damn nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Carrie wasn't much better off, even in her full ghost form, her hair STILL flipped about during a good laugh.

"Huuuuh…. Veeeeery funny girls, now can you help me down?" He smiled on the inside… Carrie had gotten more… and he thinks this without sarcasm: "High Def", over the years. Almost like she was growing more and more into this dimension…

"HAhaha… ha… eheh… We uhhh…. We hadn't thought that far ahead blue-er, Gumbal…"

"Y-yeah-" Carrie was still trying to calm down "-We hadn't-... wait… I THINK.. I have a plan… Jamie, kiss him! Maybe He'll relax enough to let his claws back in!"

"W-wait! You haven't thought this through at ALL, have you?!"

"Nope! Not a bit!" Jamie stood up and hopped up onto the bed, which creaked in protest. She was a bull after all, and even after losing as much fat as she had, she was still muscle dense. She stood up straight … and leaned in….closer… cloooooser…

"N-no wait a minute-don't I get a say in this-?! WAH!" Gumbal fell as his claws retracted, landing flat on his back.

"Ahaaaaa! He even fell for THAT one!" Jamie was almost on the floor again.

"Wait… so you DID plan that far ahead?!" Gumbal… was mad… not the 'I'm gonna hurt someone' mad, but the 'I'm gonna screw with them BACK', mad.

After a minute of Jamie laughing, Gumbal had a plan. It was a stupid plan, a TERRIBLE plan, but it was a plan, and he was going to see it through. He sat up, leaned over, and kissed… Jamie.

Her tail bolted straight, her hair frizzed up like it was in grade school, and her arms wend dead stiff. It was… interesting… her kiss was hot… as in, warmer than he ever could have expected it to be, completely contrasting Carrie's minty fresh, cool kiss in every way. He parted the kiss, smiling at Carrie in triumph! As though this was a victory! It was at this point the packing tape fell of of gumballs subconscious voice #37. 'YOU FOOLS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'VE DOOMED US AAALLLL!'

Gumbal sat there in shock at what he had just done… Smile of victory fading into terror at Carrie's blank face…

"That… Wasn't part of the plan… Is that bad?" Jamie questioned, amazingly calm for the situation.

"Was… Was it good?" Carrie still had that unreadable expression, and Gumbal? He was just waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Y...yeah…" Jamie blushed, and… it was adorable…

"Then no, it wasn't bad. YOU HOWEVER!" Carrie flared up in angry ghost form.

Inside Gumbal's head, there were dozens of little Gumbals running around screaming, ducking for cover and running into eachother left and right, with that one, solitary mini-Gumbal playing taps on the trumpet. (I know it's supposed to be a bugle, but when has Gumbal ever gotten anything right?)

Carrie stays like that, simply hovering over him for a good 2 minutes… then relaxes… "Pretty bold move their tiger…" She grins, knowing that if she had kept up her fear mode another 5 seconds, he would have pissed himself.

"I...ubuh… whaaaaaaaa?" You could almost SEE the blue screen in his eyes. They broke his brain. I mean, it wasn't hard to do, but this time she did it baaaaaaad.

"Heh… Heheh…" Jamie was still blushing… trying to figure out what to say… "So… Is this… official then?"

"Mmmm…. Maaaaaybe…" Carrie had that sinister grin again…

"W-what? Is WHAT official?! Carrie, I'm scared."

"That's EXACTLY what I'm LOVING about this! So. Here's how this is going to work…"

Carrie sloooowly floated over to him, curling her tail to sit on his lap. "You and I are a couple. However… most people won't believe that. I tried to tell darwin earlier, and he got the impression -somehow- that I had suddenly developed a sense of humor. But that's besides the point." Gumbal wasn't sure he liked where this was going… "Out in public, my dear sweet stupid Gumbal… You… will be dating Jamie. While I… will be secretly torturing you when no one is looking. Jamie gets a little love- don't worry, we talked it over, you don't need the details- but I… get you when no one else is around. You are MINE, and to a smaller extent… Jamie's. Are we clear?"

"C-c-clear as your reflection." 'WHY?! OF ALL THE THINGS I COULD HAVE SAID, WHY THAT?!' "I mean-"

"Good!" She pecks him on the lips, licking his playfully. "Glad you understand. Not that you had much of a choice, but still!" Carries smile was… beautiful. It suited her well… She hugged him, then floated over to Jamie, and hugged her around the neck as well. "Hmmm…. Now… WHAT to do… with out frisky feline friend here…"

"Oh, I think I have a few Ideas…" Jamie Grinned.

"Uh oh…" Gumbal Gulped. Something told him he wasn't going to enjoy this nearly as much as they were..

777777777777777777777777777

Wheeeeew... again, Running a youtube channel is time consuming, so if you don't mind chapters being a little shorter than they used to be, then by all means, please stick around. Don't worry, the dragons ARE coming-er- I mean... the Lemons ARE coming, in the near future! you have been warned!

P.S. If you're wondering what's taking up most of my time, the YouTube channel is BRONYforce. I'm BlitzKrank! Me and my friends WarHorse, SkyBolt, and LeadFoot run the channel! Yes were Bronies, but its a gaming channel first and above all else. We mention the fact that were bronies once in a while, but its not blatantly shoved down anyone's throat. If that's cool with you, then by all means, check us out! I may not be as pervy on the channel as I am in writing, but I'd like to think the comedy is still there!


	8. Blue Stalls (Think stalling for time)

I know I said I'd try to keep to a weekly schedule, but WarHorse (Youtube partner) Showed up the other day at god awful AM and handed me a kitten, then took off... He said he found it and couldn't take it home, So I've been taking care of it for a while now... anyways, between the kitten and work, even the youtube channel is straining. I'm writing this at 2 AM because it's the first time i've been free in a week. ((Apologies If the quality of the chapter suffers))

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carrie Kissed him, not nearly as gentle as she usually does, and Jamie proceeded to unzip his pants, pulling them down slooooooowly… teeeeeeasingly… "Heheh… what'cha gonna do about it Blue?" Jamie smirked. Gumbal was cornered in his own room, Carrie and Jamie bearing down on him from either side.

Carrie sneaked around from the side and started pulling his boxers down… 'Oh God!' Gumbal thought, is she SERIOUS about this?!' Once they were aaaaalmost down to where they could see his-

"WOAAAH woah, ok, this was NOT part of the plan carrie!" as Jamie jumped back, her wristband caught his boxers, pulling them clean off. "GAH! I'M SORRY!" Jamie blushed and looked away, gumbal covered himself with a sheet and Carrie… well, Carrie's eyes were bulging cartoonishly with how hard she was holding back the laughter.

"Wait, Jamie…" Gumball's face went serious for a moment."When did you start wearing Bracelets? I mean, I haven't seen you wearing one, or even seen one mentioned in rest of the-"

"Gumball." Carrie Deadpanned.

"What?"

"You're ruining the flow of the story."

"The what now?!" Jamie looked like her brain was about to melt.

"NOTHING." Carrie and gumbal were in unison for once.

"Anyway I uhhh... I'm not sure how I feel about this..."

"Wait, you don't actually think you had a CHOICE in the matter, do you?" Carrie Smiled wickedly. "I thought you were smarter than tha-"

"Guuuuumbaaaaall!" A loud, unintelligent voice came blasting up the stairs. "You didn't come down for the most important meal of the day! All of them! So your mom told me to- er... I mean, I, your father, decided I should come check on you!" He paused for a moment. "How was that honey?" Mr Waterson asked, in a whisper that no one could hear... as long as they were about 50 feet away. There was a loud SMACK as Mrs. watterson Facepalmed for the 15th time that day... since lunch...

A momentary bout of bickering ensued. Not the relationship ending kind, but the "I can't believe how dense you are sometimes" kind. The bickering was ended with "Fiiiiiine..." From Mr. Waterson.

"Gumbaaaaall, I'm coming Up stairs to check on youuuuuu Because you mother told me too-er, because I love youuuuuu!" The stairs shook slightly as Mr Waterson climbed them, soon to be out of breath from the effort.

"Sh-sh-shit! SCATTER!" Jamie zipped around the room in panic, Carrie Rolled her eyes.

'Jamie, I love you, but you're a DITZ most of the time.'

Jamie continued to zip around until she came to a dead stop. "I need to hide under something! Something inconspicuous!" Jamie whispered loudly. Carrie was actually impressed that she even knew what that word meant. Until jamie dived headlong under gumballs sheets… "YEAH! This will work!" Jamie said, louder than Carrie would have liked.

"Huh? Gumbaaaall? What was thaaaaaat?" Mr waterson was halfway up the stairs! (Took me about 15 minutes to get this much typed… Yeah, about half way is probably right...)

"Nothing dad! Just uhhh-Just doing… um… Gumball… things?"

"Gumball things? Hmmm… thats sounds possibly suspicious… … … Oh well! I'm Lazy! Alright Gumball, I'm going back stairs now!"

A Collective "Whew!" From all 3 students of Ellmore high.

"Nevermiiind, Your mother is giving me "The look" So I have to actually DO what I said I was going to!"

"Shit." Carrie floated into the bed, she knew she'd never be fount there. It was basically a guarantee.

"No no no nooooo!" Jamie whispered urgently.

"Shh! You'll get us both caught!" Gumbal knew he could talk his way out of any situation with his dad, as long as the women of the house didn't check in.

"Easy for YOU to say! You don't have a DICK in your face!"

"Well I'M not the one who tore my boxers with a BRACELET!"

"I don't even remember OWNING a bracelet!" Jamie was almost mad now!

"Look, It's not like you're MAGICALLY wearing one through some subtle form of narrator magic!"

"Why do you two keep SAYING tha-?!"

"Oh will you two shut UP!" Carrie tried to float up through the bed, ramming her head into the small of Gumballs back. Jamie gagged, hard, Gumball's face contorted into a mix of shock and pleasure as his erection was once again inside something hot and wet… "Hey- what the?!" Carrie pushed harder, shoving gumball's erection far enough into Jamie's throat that she could smell the musk of his pubic fur.

"Mm! M-Mmmmm!" Jamie was clenching all her muscles in panic… that was the last bit of tolerance Gumball had… that same feeling of explosive pleasure shot through him as he unloaded his hot white seed into Jamie's throat, coating it thick with his cum.

BANG! The door shot open as Mr. Waterson burst into the room. "Gumbaaaall, I hope you're ready to eeeeeeaaaaaat… … …" his voice trailed off with that last word. "Hmmmmmm…. Something seems… off…" Richard placed his hand to his chin in his "Thinking" position. "Hmmm… Bulged belly under the blankets… Scrunched up face… gagging, retching, and moaning noises… … … Hmmm…. Welp, looks like a Carrie possession to me! My work here is done, and I want NO part of it! Night Son!"

Mr. Waterson slammed the door shut as he stepped out. At the bottom of the stairs they could hear him telling Nicole about the Carrie Possession. "Are you certain? … Yes? Well I'm not touching THAT again. Alright, let's go finish-" Richard bolted off in a puff of Richard shaped smoke "-Dinner. Siiiigh…"

A moment later Carrie popped out from the side of the bed. "Wait, what happened? Did it work?"

Jamie SHOT up, gagging and sputtering for air.

"Oh. OOOoooooohhhhhhhhh… My bad." Carrie's face was blank.

"MY BAD?! Is that ALL you have to SAY for yourself?! I was CHOKING! You did NOTHING-" Jamie stopped as a bit of cum slipped out of her mouth, she instinctively slurped it back up as if it was saliva… but it wasn't. She went pale.

Carrie Grinned. "Only one way to get rid of it now sweetie."

Jamie went even more pale… then swallowed. The look on her face wasn't one of disgust so much as -I can't believe I just DID that.-

"Oh… My God. I can't believe you actually DID that!"

"Wha-But you just said-!" Jamie looked panicked.

"You could have spit it out you ditz!"

"I-... … … I… I am SO mad at you right now Carrie!"

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about- AH!" Carrie DUCKED as Jamie swung GUMBAL at her, narrowly missing and flopping him back on the bed where he had just been. He probably didn't notice, seeing as how he'd been passed out since his explosive orgasm only a minute ago.

"I swear Carrie, how could you do that to me-"

"Relaaaaax Jamie. It's not like you're gonna get pregnant from a blow jo-"

"PREGNANT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME CARRIE-"

"I said you COULDN'T Jamie, could NOT. Now calm down before the storyteller runs out of ways to hide the fact that we're yelling from Gumball's family." Carrie rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Wha-... why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because it messes with your head. So what do we do with him now? Rape?" Carrie grinned.

"CARRIE! That's not even FUNNY! You should be ASHAMED of yourself-"

"Whaaaaaat, it was a funny way to end the chapter."

"WILL YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

… … … Yeah, I'm too tired to be any less subtle than a shotgun. Did you enjoy? Did you laugh? Please, comments/reviews are my coffee. I NEED them 0...0 Anyways, tell me what you thought, and be ready for the next chapter soon… I think…

P.S. Just another quick reminder here, yes I AM a brony, if you don't like that and want to ignore this to move to the next chapter, go ahead, I won't hold it against you. If you're still reading, Why not check out the channel me and a couple of friends run? "BronyForce" It's nothing huge, but anyone who wants a laugh should check it out. It's a gaming channel at heart, and if you want to join in for a few vids, one of us would be more than happy to host! Till then, Later all!


	9. Blue Crawls (Chapter came out slow)

"Hey so uhhhhh... I was thinking maybe... possibly... if it wasn't too much to ask-"

"Oh spit it out already!" Gumballs mom was in no mood for his procrastination. Not that he knew what the word meant...

"Oh uh... I was wondering if Carrie could come over tomorrow night?" Gumball spoke fast, as though his mom not hearing properly would lead to a yes.

"Weren't you possessed by her just the other night?" She stopped cutting the carrots that were going into tonight's dinner to look over her shoulder.

"Wha- I mean, yeah but... that wasn't really "Hanging out" per say... it was more like-"

"Having your body hijacked?" She said with a deadpan.

"... Yeah. That."

Nicole Sighed and set the knife down. "Gumball... I'm not sure I like the fact that you're hanging out with Carrie... She seems like a bad influence-"

"Mom... you rage at the slightest inconvenience, destroy public and private property, assault innocent bystanders, and scream at the top of your lungs at anyone who opposes your rules. Carrie wants me to stay up late, listen to depressing music and write emo poetry. Tell me honestly: Who's giving me the worse of the two influences?"

"I... I mean... well you see-... Ugh, FINE! Fine. She can come over but I SWEAR you two better not watch anything inappropriate!" Nicole's eyes went red.

"Uhhhhh define-"

Without looking Nicole turned on the TV and the show Clairence came on as if rehearsed.

"OH JESUS CHRIST- MOM! WHY WOULD YOU SHOW THAT TO ME! Turn it OFF! The neighbors might see-"

"GAH! SHIELD YOUR EYES WOMAN!" Mr. Robinson tackled his wife away from the view of the TV from their yard. ((I may get a bit of hate for that one. I don't mind a LOT of shows for being obnoxious, but that show is trying to teach kids that ACTIVELY GOING OUT OF YOUR WAY TO BE STUPID gets people to like you. Yes I've watched a few episodes so I didn't just get "The bad one" that some shows occasionally suffer from, so I can safely say I DESPISE that show. The first one I saw was basically him "Going Blind" when in reality he had mud in his eyes. People even told him so. but he ref used to believe it and just kept going like that all day. Ok, ok, I'm done ranting now, back to the story))

"Are we clear than?" Nicole was still glaring.

"YES! YES DEAR GOT WE'RE CLEAR! Just... just don't do it again! Jeeze..."

"Good! Now, go finish your homework. she cant be over if you're not caught up."

"That seems fair." Gumball stopped half way up the stairs, trying to think of a way to get back at him mother. Got it! Make her blush! "Hey mom, what about porn?"

"I ain't payin' for it sweety." She said as she chopped a carrot in half.

Gumballs jaw dropped, he couldn't think of anything worse than that to throw at her. "Jeeze... what were YOUR teenage years like..."

Nicole's eyes went wide as a blur of 70's music, drugs, alcohol and rampant sex went through her head all at the same time. That alone was practically a drug trip. she had stopped mid chop.

"Wuh-oh... uhhhh... mom? ... I'm gonnaaaaaa go to my room now, BYE!" Gumball ran up stairs, clearly having broken his moms brain for the time being.

*********************************

Friday after school came, Carrie and Gumball invited Jamie along, But she had football practice. Most of which was her running in a strait line, and everyone else getting the fuck out of the way. Even the other teams followed suit. It was more of a game of "Keep the ball away from her" for the other team than actual football. She said she might show up later, but only if the weather man was right about the rain coming in fast.

***************************************

"It was a daaaark and stooormy night... where a daaaark man waits... for a daaaark purpose-"

"Laaaaame." Gumball ejected the Aladdin DVD and went to put in something that he thought might catch Carrie's Interest.

"Hey! I was getting into that!" Carrie actually looked annoyed.

"Wait... you... you actually thought that would be edgy? Have you NOT seen Aladdin?!" Gumball was shocked!

"Wha- N-no! I mean, yes! I HAVE seen it. Just... Not recently."

"Hm... Suuuuuure. How about-" He picks out Beauty and the beast.

"Gueston Dies."

"Oh..." Gumball almost didn't remember that. "How about-"

"Mufassa dies."

"Lion... king... Ok, how about-" Gumball grabbed a varied assortment of movies.

"Bambi's mom dies, Nemo's mom, Belle's mom, Aladdin again? Jasmine's mom. Tarzan? Both parents. Same for Cinderella. Ok, in that one EVERYONE dies." She points at whats in his hand.

"Wait, which one?"

"Both of them." Carrie blows her hair again.

"Wha-" He checks his hand. Les Miserable's and Game of thrones. "Huh... fair point. Gotta say though, if we had any small kids here this would have been a MAJOR point of trauma going through the Disney shelf."

"Heheh... yeah. Good times." Carrie smiled at the thought of some Kid being randomly scarred for life by a Disney shelf.

"Hmm... Soooo... you've just memorized ALL the deaths in the movies you've watched?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's kind of a relateable topic, you know?" Carrie looked at him as though this should be obvious.

"Uhhh... but... weren't you BORN a ghost?"

"That's not the point."

They stared at each other for a while... The time ticking by till 8 PM was almost on the clock.

"Soooo... Ice Cream?" Gumball smiled weakly.

"Can I even do that? I mean, It was one thing to stab a doughnut, but-"

"Worth a shot huh? Oh! Maybe you can fly me there like last time?" Gumball almost looked... excited?

"Uhhh... you sure? I mean, if you slip you'll end up like me."

"Emo and generally detached from society?" Gumball did finger guns.

"... Ok, first of all, OW. Secondly, I'll let that one slide because it was funny and true. Ok, lets get moving then." She floated over to the window and offered him a hand. The excitement on his face was GOLDEN. "Ok ok, calm down before I start laughing. I cant keep my grip when I'm laughing."

A few minutes later they were at the Ice cream shop, Blastin-Robbins. Their logo was a bird holding its wings up with a shotgun pointed at it. their motto was "Flavors as subtle as our logo! (and this story)"

"Huh... when did they add that last bit?" Carrie tilted her head.  
"About the story? No idea. Maybe its always been there and we just never noticed because it was so subtle?"

"... PFFFFT!" They both looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Heheh, but for real though. I'd LOVE to meet the guy who wrote that. bet he's a real comedian." Carrie blew her hair again.

"Yeaaah... he's probably really busy though... probably doesn't even get to write that much anymore."

"Hm. True that. Anyways, Ice cream?" Carrie pointed to the door.

"RIGHT!" Gumball ran in then back out in a puff of blue smoke. "Now for the interesting part!" He took out his pocked knife again and-

"Wait." Carrie grabbed his wrist. "Where... where did you get this?" She stared in Awe at the knife as a small evil spirit floated away from it from being opened. Like a poison cloud from a cartoon.

"Oh this? Anais gave it to me. She said she knew I was gonna hang with you more, and that i might need it. Something about extracting souls or another."

'Of COURSE he doesn't realize what its meant for. She gave it to him to remove ME if I became a problem. Where... exactly is she GETTING these things.' "R-right. so your first thought was to stab food for me to catch and eat?"

"Yyyyup! .. Is... is that not what it's-"

"No, no, that's TOTALLY what its for. NOTHING else. I cant think of a SINGLE other thing it could be used for... ... ... STAB THE FRIGGIN ICE CREAM!" Carrie went full demon for a moment.

"BWA! RIGHT!" Gumball did as he was told, the ice creams ghost floated up for just a moment before Carrie grabbed it. She started licking it with small tears in her eyes.

"This... this is awesome. Hey, you know what ELSE would be awesome?"

"What-" Gumball looked over as she licked deeply and passionately up the cone and across the top of the ice cream. "wh-whooooooah. L-Little light headed all of a sudden..."

"Which one?"

"CARRIE! STOP THAT!" He crossed his legs and bit his ice cream, to his immediate regret of course.

"Ok ok... but... ok a more serious note... how are you paying for the random things you keep grabbing for me?"

"Oh,well, I COULD say that I have a bit left from the cash Jamie lent me, buuuuut I feel like taking the easy way out and saying narrator magic." Gumball just shrugged. Carries expression was a simple -Really?-

After about half an hour they took off again, arriving shortly after back at his room window.

"So now what?" Gumball hopped in first and Carrie floated in afterwards.

"Dunno. How about you just pick a movie off the shelf and toss it in?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." Gumbal happily obliged and grabbed a random DVD, which wound up being Lilo and Stitch. Half an hour into the movie Carrie smiled a wicked smile, something gumball missed because he was ACTUALLY watching the movie.

"Ohhhh Gumbaaaaall."

"Hm? What's uuuuup..." His jaw dropped again. She was in her beauty form. WHY was beyond him, but sexy is sexy. "I... I mean uh... wow..."

"Hmm... Glad to see THAT hasn't changed. So I had a little Idea... something... simple."

"I uhh... I'm all ears." Indeed he was. Even if that wasn't the ONLY thing that was up.

"Hmm... I feel... a little... how do I say it... bad."

"Wha- Why? What for?"

"For leaving you all hot and bothered back at the-"

"Waaaaaait a second!" Gumball cut her off, "LAST time you started cheesy porno dialogue I got kneed in the balls. NOT this time!"

"... Wow. You catch on fast." She smirked "But you're actually wrong this time." She floated up slightly, parallel to the ground. "I had something less painful in mind... Most likely."

"Y-you.. uh... I..."

Carrie floated over him... slowly... teasingly... she unbuttoned her shirt... one button at a time... till the top of her cleavage was clearly viable. "So gumball... Like what you see?"

"OhMyGodYes-WAIT. Whats the catch... I know there IS one!"

"Of course there is!" Carrie Smiled, "But I wont tell you till later. So whats is gonna be? Take the treasure chest now and suffer the unknown later? Or avoid both?" Carries grin was seductive, but dangerous.

"I'm... almost tempted to say no just based on that treasure CHEST pun." Gumball managed a weak smile.

"Oh ha ha. You can pun so can I, only mine of of at least DECENT quality. But the offer stands as it is. make a choice Gumball." She winked, undoing one more button.

"GUMBAAAAALLL!" loud steps outside the door and the voice told them it was his dad. "I made you guys popcoooorn! Bub it didn't make it up the saaaaairs!" He blasted open the door to see... gumball, sitting alone watching Lilo and Stitch. "Huh... Where'd Carrie go?"

"Uhhh... She went to use the little ghouls room?" There was a muffled snort, but Mr. Watterson either didn't hear, or didn't care.

"Oh, well, I hope shes done soon, all that popcorn went right through me! G'night son!" He left the room, and actually shut the door unlike most parents.

"Seriously?!" Carrie made herself visible again, "Little GHOULS room?! What the hell is WRONG with you?! I almost broke my cover laughing!" She was still slightly red in the cheeks from holding it back.

"Sssssooooo thats a GOOD thing?" he smiled with the finger guns again.

"Oh you are SUCH a big oaf! That's it." She smiled sinisterly, "I'm choosing for you."

"Wait wha-?" Gumball didn't have time to think before he was tacked onto the floor. She undid the rest of her shirt... and... he was awestruck. smooth, pale, perfectly round orbs fell across his lap, unhindered by any clothing.

"Like I asked earlier, Like what you see?"

"Uh... Uhuh." Was all he could manage. His brain had JUST finished packing its suitcase and was on the way out the door when-

"Uh... Gumball..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you be so kind as to undo your pants for me?" She winked. Clearly she was enjoying his total brain meltdown.

Gumball's brain was just now boarding its flight to DontGiveAFuckistan. "Y-yeah... are... are you sure-"

"Don't question me Gumball. If I start Questioning myself too you're gonna be in MASSIVE trouble. as in possession for weeks out of anger trouble. ok?" Carries smile didn't waver as she tugged at his pants again.

"R-RIGHT!" He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. It was a HUGE... ... ... (buncha perverts expecting a dirty word here) Relief, to finally have his erection unrestrained. It was... a strange feeling this time. He wasn't in a panic from a mistake, nor in an argument just before hand, so having someone stare at his manhood with actual interest was... new.

"Huh... bigger than I remember... but don't let it go to your..." Carrie paused, another wicked grin across her lips.

"Don't-"

"HEAD."

"Of for the love ooooooooooof-..." He trailed off as her tender tongue glided up his shaft "I... I... I'm gonna shut up now."

"Good idea." She smirked as she went to work. She was by no means experienced, but she'd seen plenty of porn in over the years. She had a good idea of the basics.

"Jeesus Carrie! Keep up like that and-and... I'm not gonna last long!" He was in a state of shocked bliss. Her tongue gliding up and down, suckling his tip, sliding as far down as she could without gagging... then... oh boy then... he felt something... different... something... almost alien to his virgin shaft. he looked down and saw her... squeeeezing her breasts around his shaft. "Ah-..."

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment." She smiled, warmly this time. She knew that a sinister grin would either make him climax in fear, or go limp. either way, it would be over FAR too soon.

Gumball's head lulled back as she took his tip into her mouth again, still squeezing the shaft with her breasts. it was heaven beyond compare...

'heh.' Carrie thought to herself, 'This is more fun than I thought it would-' he brain clouded slightly as he gently squeezed her nipples, twisting slightly back and forth, sending her mind into a blur. "Wh- what do you think you're... you're... oh to hell with it, don't stop."

Gumball gladly complied, even going so far as to squeeze her entire breast occasionally.

They kept at it for a good five minutes before gumball finally had to give in.

"C-Carrie, I- I can't hold much longer! Maybe get a tissue, or a towel, or something-"

"Ahhhh..." Carrie opened her mouth wide.

"Oh god!" Gumball felt his load coming up FAST as soon as she did. "C-CARRIE!" He grabbed her head and pulled it down, burying her face in his crotch. he could FEEL his hot seed pumping out, hitting the back of her throat as his brain exploded inside his head.

Carrie pulled her head up as soon as he let go of it, smirking and licking her lips. "Hell of a lot better when you're not an asshole for it huh?"

"Oooooooohhh yeah... I... Whew... Holy shit... I think I need a minute." Gumball still wasn't able to lift his head.

"Well then Gumball... now for the cost." She floated up and away from him. In her beauty form, she wasn't transparent, so he couldn't see the "Evidence" of what had just happened... but her top was still undone, and that was proof enough for him that this wasn't some sick dream.

"Y-Yeah... what did you have in miiiind..." Of course his brain took a second leave of absence as he turned around. There she was... laying on the bed... legs spread and grinning... her pale white, silky smooth slit already slightly wet and waiting... "I- I uhhhh... wh-what am I supposed to think here?" His brain had clearly gone dead.

"Come on over here Gumball." Her finger curled, inviting him towards his own bed. this was NOTHING like what he had immagined his first time to be... it was SOOOO much better!

"I- I mean, I haven't don't this before you know... I cant promise I'll get you to the uh... finish line..." He had moved so close, but was stopped by a foot on his forehead.

"Ohhhhh no no no. We're not going THAT far right now." Her smile faded slightly, obviously annoyed that he'd misinterpreted the message. "Gumball..." She said, lowering her leg, and his head with it, "I wan't... you to return the favor..." He voice quavered slightly.

"I... OH! I... yeah. I can do that." He smiled.

"Good... cause... cause this will be the first time anyone's ever gotten this close."

"Wait really?!" A loud smack to his forehead.

"Of COURSE idiot! I haven't even been ABLE to touch anyone till now, how COULD I have?!" She was almost annoyed to the point of calling it quits... oh who was she kidding, this HAD to happen. NOW.

"R-Right... I'll do my best Carrie." He kneeled down at the edge of the bed, and smiled. "I want you to feel as good as I just did."

"D-don't say such cheesy bullshit Gumbaaaaall... oh... oh god..." Her back arched as his tongue ran across her softness. It wasn't rough, not at all like the sand paper she had been worried about only moments ago. her legs wrapped around his head, almost out of her control.

"I-is that goo-"

"Shut up and keep going!" She almost moaned. it was hard to keep quiet with his tongue gliding up and down her slit. This was NOTHING like teasing herself into climax to some cheezy porno, this was... Magical!

"As you wish." He smiled and licked a bit harder... after a short time he stopped.

"Wh-what are you doing?! I need MORE!"

"Shhh... Cover your mouth for me."

"Fine, but why would I- MMMMM!" She covered her mouth JUST in time, she would have screamed wildly otherwise as his tongue slipped into her soft wet depths... it was unlike any feeling she'd ever had. If THIS was what was going through Gumballs head, could she really blame him for being so eager?

She writhed and squirmed and forced her moans down as he went deeper, probing her depths with his tongue. He could feel her whole body getting tighter, as if her entire being was one giant erogenous zone.

"J-Jeesus Christ Gumball-I- AHHHHHH!" Carrie Screamed for a moment before she could catch it, as he slid his tongue out and dragged it (Maybe a little harder than intended) across her clitoris. The orgasm was EXPLOSIVE. Carrie's body tensed and jolted in estacy, her legs clamping down HARD on his head to the point he couldn't breathe.

After almost a solid MINUTE of intense climax, her legs were weak enough to pry his head from. He gasped for breath, his face covered in her hot juices and sweat. All he could hear was panting, though he didn't know who's it was between them.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Honeeeey? I heard a scream. Whats going on in there?" Nicole didn't barge in for fear of seeing something she'd regret, but she needed to be told SOMEthing.

"I- we were watching sleeping beauty!"

"Gumball... you made someone like CARRIE watch sleeping beauty? Sheesh... and I thought SHE was a monster. Anyways honey, stop torturing your guest, you'll wake the neighbors." Nicole walked back downstairs.

"That... was actually really quick thinking blue." Carrie was sitting up, but just barely.

"Th-Thanks... I'm actually just glad she bought it at all." He looked over at her, hair a mess, sweating (As far as ghosts could), soft spot still moist... if he want already hard, he was now.

"Ohhh no, No no no. I am NOT ready for a round two. Keep that thing in check gumball." She smiled, playfully. He knew she was serious, but at least she wasn't being a bitch about it.

"Y-yeah... sorry about that. I'll just uhhh... Oh, how about this?" Gumball climbed into the bed with her, pulling her close.

"... Fine, but if that thing pokes me I'm kneeing you again."

"Uhhh..." Gumball scooted away slightly.

"I was kidding Gumball." She smiled, and scooter closer to him again. "Just dont hump me."

"Deal." Gumball was all smiles. He didnt know what all this meant exacly, but for now they were BOTH in a good... REALLY good mood.

A few minutes passed...

"You know I'm still torturing you after this, right?"

"Yyyyyup." Gumball still smiled, if slightly less so on the inside.

"C-Caaarieeeee? Are you Done in theeeeeeeeere?" Richard was waddling back and forth in front of the bathroom. He still hadn't realized it was empty, and that Carrie Had never been there in the first place.

************************************* (End Chapter)

Wheeeeeeeew... the long awaited and FINALLY released chapter. Was it worth it? Did you get what you wanted? Are you satisfied? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAAAAAINED?! Ahem! Sorry. Anyways... that was chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed, see you all back next time. Later all!


	10. I ran out of rhymes, have a chapter 10

Soooo… I'll have a quick explanation as to why it takes me so long to make chapters at the end, If you'd be so kind as to read it, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Until then, please enjoy the newest chapter! … buncha perverts, LOL!

Chapter 10 (I've run out of rhymes, I picked a REALLY bad title to rhyme with) Screw Ball(S)

The Acid rain fell hard on the barren landscape… Gumbal was on day 5 without food and clean water… the decimation of society as a whole hadn't left much to eat after-

"HOLY SHIT HE'S HERE!" Gumbal screamed, seemingly at the sky from under the half melted bus stop.

Wait what?

"Dude, where have you BEEN?" Carrie blew her hair as usual, the apocalypse having seemingly left her unaffected.

Wait... what the hell happened here?!

"Um, DUHH! You've been gone for like… 2… 3 months! Not cool dude. Not. Cool." Gumbal practically growled, his feral nature kicking in momentarily.

"Yeah seriously, do you know how LONG that is in fanfiction time?" Carrie was mad as well, but that's not really new.

Uhhh… However long I said it was?

"Apparently not." Gumbal grabbed a roach and-

Please don't.

"Don't what? Eat the roach?" Gumbal raised the roach to his teeth and-

YES THAT. PLEASE don't eat the roach.

"Why?! I'm Starving!"

Because then I'd have to write it, and NO ONE want to hear you eating a roach on the level of detail I usually do.

"... fine, but you need to fix this! ALL of it! … you can do that right-?" The roach turned into a can of beans with a loud pop. "It… It's WONDERFU-wait, no can opener?" Another pop, and his other hand was holding an electric can ope- "I'm gonna need batteries too you know-"

LISTEN HERE you FURRY little SHIT. The longer you keep my attention, the longer its gonna take me to fix this mess, OK?!

"Jesus… someone hasn't had McDonnalds in a while… … … wait, why did I specifically say McDon-" Carrie Suddenly felt the urge to be quiet. "Wait, no I don't-" TO BE QUIET.

(Several hours later, everything was back to normal. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the dad was fat, everything was in its place-)

"But that only took you like 30 seconds to type-"

CARRIE! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I swear to god I'll turn you pink for the rest of the story, and NO ONE will notice but you.

"... … … Wow." Carrie's eyes were wide, having clearly misunderstood the power of hunger. Which had nothing to do with Gumbal.

(Where was I… RIGHT! So all was well and back to the way I left it, including them snuggling, except for ONE thing. A simple envelope on the desk.)

"Huh… cool! Like seriously cool, I'm actually perfectly fine with things being back the way they were-" Gumbal started. But what he didn't realize was that I was going to have to erase his memory of the time I was away to keep the story flowing- "GOD DAMNIT!"

Morning came. Carrie was… warm? It was most DEFINITELY a welcome feeling, if a new one. She streeeeetched and-

BOOM. "Ooooowwwww…" Gumbal wasn't fond of waking up to a gravity based sucker punch, but it was WAY better than his mom busting in on one of her "Days"... and by that he meant when she was on a cleaning binge.

"... My bad." Carrie reached over and pulled him back onto the bed. She looked at the clock, 9:37 (no this isn't important to the story, it's just when I last ate. GOD I hate it when I'm broke and craving fast food… Just so we're clear I could easily make a sandwich in the kitchen, but A: It's not the same. B: I can't be bothered.) Had she slept through the entire night?

"Soooo… How do YOU feel?" Gumbel rubbed his impact wound (Oh come on, it's not even gonna bruise.) and sat up properly. "You know, I had the WEIRDEST dream last night-"

"Something perverted?"

"Wha-no!"

"Mad Max style apocalyptic end of the world scenario?"

"No I- Wait, yeah, that. How did you kno-"

"Lucky guess."

"... … … Aaaaaanyway? I'm gonna go use the restroom. It's a guy thing, in the morning we always have to-"

"Don't explain it, just go. And See who's home while you're at it."

"Sure. I'll be back in a jiffy! Jeeze, haven't used THAT word since middle school." Gumbal went to the bathroom, then took a stroll through the house. It was dead empty, with only a note in the livingroom.

It read: "Went to hospital, your father tried to deep fry darwin in his sleep. Relax, Darwin is fine, but your father has some rather severe burns over half of his body, Darwin is with us because he blames himeself, because of course he would, and Anais is at a friends house till we get back. Telling you not to do anything dumb never works, so honey I'm gonna ask you nicely: Don't do anything risky.

Love

-Mom

P.S. We need to figure out where your father got a deep frier, I asked around and no one in our neighborhood has ever owned one, and your father is on a ban list at every shop in 20 miles from buying anything that produces heat. I may need to beat down some back alley salesman when I get home. No, Darwin, don't write that part down. Darwin. DARWIN STOP WRITING-"

There wasn't even a period, just a scorch mark at the end that looked like the pencil had burst into flames.

"Welp. Looks like mom's been burning money on those anger management classes again. Ah well, least I know where everyone is now." Gumbal walked back upstairs, Happy to know that everyone was ok. Well, almost everyone. It might take his dad a whole episode to heal, but other than that- "Huh? Episode? Why was THAT the word I chose as a time measurement… Eh, whatever." He opened his door slowly.

(Ok, let me explain something, THIS was the point at which I started to listen to "Wish you were here" by "Pink Floyd" on repeat. If you wanna do the same, it really adds a certain something to this part.)

Carrie was asleep again. Or at least, Gumbal THOUGHT she was. In reality she was waiting. 'I wonder what he'll do if he thinks I'm asleep? I mean, I don't WANT to have to punish him (Ok maybe a little) but it's better to curb any bad intentions before they arise. So Gumball, what's it gonna be?'

Gumbal walked in, closed his door slowly, and climbed into the bed. He LOVED seeing her in beauty form. Getting to see her this way right at the start of the day was something he could get used to. 'I mean, I probably won't have the chance, but hey, I'll take what I can get.' he crawls right up close behind her and… lays down? That isn't what Carrie expected, but she wasn't complaining… yet. Then he did the TRULY unexpected. He started running his fingers through her hair… this was a feeling she hadn't experienced in… ever. Carrie started to tear up. Something almost… painfully comfortable… Intensely relaxing… chaotically tranquil… was happening inside her head. A kind of fearful catharsis if you would. She was… relaxing, but not of her own intention, and she hated it, and she loved it and-

Her guard was down. Something she hadn't done since before her mother had left… it only got worse as he wrapped his arm around her and just… layed there with her. She could feel his warm breathing across her neck, his hand on her waist, his chest against her back… even through clothes he was so warm… she couldn't help herself, she had to roll over, to face him, to-

"Carrie?" Gumbal asked. She had rolled so that they were almost eye to eye. "What are you-"

"Shhhh… don't ruin this for me." She kissed his lips softly… then nestled her head into his neck and closed her eyes. 'So this is peace… I like it. I should try this more often. Wait. but how would I get away with it? People would start to notice if we were together all the time. I'll have to plan something later.'

Carrie opened one eye. He was sound asleep. 'Well that didn't take lon-WOAH.' as her eye fell on the clock, she saw the wime. 10:42. 'No way. There's no way in hell I just SLEPT for an hour after sleeping a full night.'

"Damn you and your magic fur." Carrie blurted out, to even her own suprize.

He opened one eye, clearly not fully awake. "I've been told… I'm remarkably comfy. What's the problem?"

"That IS the problem. How are we supposed to get anything done during the day if you keep putting me to sleep?!" She realized at the last moment that she was fading again. With a sudden PUSH he was on the floor again.

"JESUS CARRIE! I'm gonna catch a concussion if you keep that up!" He rubbed his head where he'd hit the floor.

"Ok, 1: you don't -catch- a concussion. 2: You're REALLY working hard on negating that Cats landing on their feet thing."

"Oh ha ha, Glad to see that sense of humor is back." Gumbal smiles, that weird sarcastic smile that people use when they're happy but trying to make it sound otherwise.

Carrie Smiled. A genuine smile. Not a big one, but it was more than enough for Gumbal. "So." Carrie Propped her head on her hands like teenage girls of 90's shows. "What do we do today? It's almost 11, so most of the shops are open by now. Wanna hit up Blastin Robbins?"

"But… didn't we just have that yesterda-"

"I WANT MORE!" A moment in her rage form, terrible and ferocious, then back to beauty. "Ahem. Sorry. I'd like to grab more if you don't mind. It's good… Like really good. Like really really-"

"I get it Carrie, no need to drool at me." Gumbal propped himself upright, and grabbed his socks. After that and his shoes, he was ready to hit the day running! Or… you know, walking at Carrie's pace.

After about half an hour of walking (seeing as how NO ONE ever seems to use the bus unless going to school) they finally arrived at Blastin Robbins.

"Really hope the guy who wrote that pun is getting better work now." Gumbal mused.

"You know, that stab at the author is getting a bit stale don't you think?" Carrie was smiling slightly, but trying not to.

"What author?"

"NOTHING." Carrie blurted. "Let's grab some icecream. And burgers. I'm sure people have already realized that this is a parody of red R*bbins and Baskin R*bbins by now."

"Carrie, Why are some of your words censored?"

"CopyRight reasons." Carrie Deadpanned.

"Oh… well maybe you could do a better job? I mean, it's pretty clear what you were trying to say there. Maybe try harder with your censorin-"

(This scene is too graphic to display on screen or in text. Just know that it includes severely violent action involving Gumball, Carrie, Rick, Morty, about 7 Mr. Meeseeks, Bill Cypher, and a carton of oreos. The Mr meeseeks and oreos did not survive the encounter...)

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CARRIE. I ALMOST didn't make it out of that. Seriously, I DIDN'T need to know where Rick keeps that portal gun when he's not wearing a lab coat, and I REALLY didn't need to know what else oreos could be used for!" Gumball was still shuttering. This was a moment that would forever scar him for life. "Seriously Carrie, What the fuck?"

"Well you asked me to censor better didn't you? I GUARANTEE that whole event was censored on all media formats." Carrie licked her ghosty Rocky road ice cream.

"I… I don't even wanna ask at this point. I'm just glad I made it out of there alive, even if my shirt didn't." Gumbal licked his Ice cream, still shaken rather harshly.

Carrie checked to see if anyone was looking and just smiled. She had done a decent job of messing with his head, now it was time to mess with his body-

"HEEEEEEY!" they both heard an animalistic scream. "I KNOW what you two did WITHOUT me!" Jamie was running towards them, everyone, everyTHING was jumping out of her way, people, cars, street signs, the street itself! It only ended when she came to a SCREECHING stop, the kind you only CAN get in a cartoon world. "You… YOU TWO, are in BIG, and I mean BIG trouble for not including me!"

Carrie was about to panic, one MORE new emotion she wasn't ready for! How had she found out? So SOON?! Who had told? WHO HAD SEEN?! WHO HAD-

"You went and got ice cream WITHOUT me!"

… … … Carrie- -_- -_- -Gumball

Wheeeew… that wraps it up. Thanks again for sticking around. Feel free to throw story ideas at me in the comments, I MIGHT have run myself into a corner with ideas.

(Fair warning, backstory ahead)

So let me sling you a short story about… Me. If you haven't already left, thank you. Imma make a serious confession here: I. Am. Autistic. This isn't a joke, this isn't a stab, it's just… fact. I'm not the kind of autistic that can't speak or understand abstract concepts (Obviously), but more like the kind that's terrified of social interactions and people as a whole. Now, I've gotten better at a LOT of things: I can handle crowds without running like I'm in danger (At least for a while), I can handle meeting new people in public settings, I've made great strides to becoming… I wanna say normal. (I swear to god there's a point to all this) But there's a few problems I still have, and they're not small ones by a long shot. Not to someone like me at least. I'm… I'm very easily demotivated. Simple things: A rude/hateful comment, a lack of progress, A rude customer (At Work etc.) a video on youtube being claimed, or the rendering crashing 4 hours into a 5 hour set (Means 4 hours are just… gone, like I need to start the process over with all that time wasted)... there's a LOT of things that can just dissolve my motivation to keep doing anything (YouTube, FanFictions, Video games) and THAT, everyone, is why it takes me so long to get a chapter out. Basically lack of motivation.

Now, to be fair I listed a good few things just now, and there's NO way for any of you to know what's going on in my life, therefore there's no way for you to know why I lack motivation right now. I'll tell you point blank: The current reason is lack of progress.

If you'll allow me to be selfish for a moment, I wish I had more subs on youtube. More likes, more comments, basically just something to validate me even still being on youtube. I used to be making a chapter every week or two, around the same time I was getting about 5 subs a month, and that was a BIG DEAL for me! It was great! As of late I've gotten maybe a sub a month, which is the best reason I can give you for not pumping out chapters faster than 2 months apart. I know, I know, selfish and shallow, I'm totally aware of that, but that's sadly the way I am. Please forgive that much.

If you guys wanna Check out the channel, maybe sub, maybe just drop a like (if you don't wanna sub) or a comment, that would legitimately make my day. It's a small Brony gaming channel, so I understand not everyone will enjoy it, but what I can tell you right now is this: We don't shove it down your throat. Yes, we're Brony's, but we're gamers first. We have Pony avatars and occasionally (maybe once a month) mention the show, but that's about as far as it goes. The channel is called "BronyForce" Me and a few friends (WarHorse, Ruby, and Scarlet) make 2 vids a day on our respective days :)

Holy shit, you actually read this far?! Thank you. No seriously, thank you. I know you probably have better things to do with your time (Maybe read a better fanfic than this one) but you actually stuck around to hear me out. Thank you for actually giving a damn. I mean it. -BlitzKrank


	11. Cannon, but, you know… Not (Chap 105?)

First: So I had an almost 10 subscriber spike, I'm feelin GOOD guys! (This took me about a week to flesh out, only the BEST chapters for the fans!

Second: This story is just… it's blowing my mind guys, as of this writing chapter the story has 57.. THOUSAND views! Like… no seriously, the idea that my little story has been read, or at least even LOOKED at that many times is… just… holy crap, you know?! It also has 130 followers and 110 (Ish) reviews and I'm just… I'm so hyped.

Anyways, heres chapter 10.5 (Enjoy) (Especially the perverts, you know who you are you beautiful bastards!)

11111111111111111111111111111

Cannon, but, you know… Not.

11111111111111111111111111111

Anias's armor was dented and dingy after the length of the fight, her flail made of a hundred religious symbols was missing pieces and chains… The tech in her armor was losing power, the tomes were missing pages, the runes in the armor were glowing hard from strain. Her shield had been discarded long ago, several of her laser and plasma based guns had been destroyed and/or discarded for lack of effect. The helmet she wore was long gone, a shot to the head that would have killed her otherwise. He wasn't like anything she had faced before. He was dangerous, LETHAL even, he could have ended this ages ago… was he toying with her? FORCING her to feel like he was familiar? So many things were wrong with this fight, HOW did he know her NAME?! It was driving her MAD!

"Anais, STOP! Please! If you'd give me like FIVE seconds to explain-!"

"And let you curse me with a single breath?! Not a chance!" She ran to her discarded shield and grabbed it, Then twisted the screw in the end of her flail, its last resort. She THREW it at the ghost, charging him at the same time! There was a deafening explosion, a star of david, cross, even a pentagram flew by her, several others pinging off of her shield as the flail became a high powered grenade, its last secret.

"ANAIS PLEASE!" The ghost was… begging-? NO! She wouldn't fall for it, NOT AGAIN!

"If you won't go down easy, then I'll have to take you down the DIRTY WAY!" A spike shifted out of the tip of the shield, SLAMMING into the wall, right through that big obnoxious white "D" in the middle of his suit! It didn't do anything, but it was only a distraction.

"Anais look! Its me!" He sidestepped the shield spike, his color changing to something more… human? "It's me, Dan-" She Ecto-bane Katana slipped out of its sheath into her hand, extending like any beam saber should, she SWUNG it HARD! It went clean through his abdomen, doing CATASTROPHIC… nothing? The ghost grabbed her wrist and waist- "It's ME! Danny!"

There was an eternal silence… at the very least it FELT like it… the Ecto-Bane clattered to the floor, her eyes dead focused on his… this had to be, HAD to be a trick. A facade. A ruse. SOMETHING to explain why the one person she got along with in highschool was also her fiercest foe. It didn't make sense. It didn't add up. It didn't fit his lifestyle.

But then she realized… it DID.

The constant disappearances? The everlasting bags under his eyes? The small pool of close friends? Avoiding any kind of party, or social activity if at all possible? Sure, it all added up to STONER in her head… but now that she thought about it, he didn't have the cash flow to support an addiction, let alone drugs of any kind. This… this made more sense.

'He's lucky…' she thought to herself, 'if I hadn't lent SoulRend to gumbal… it would be in his gut right now, ghost or not.' She was tense. Her entire world revolved around logic and reason, around sense and statistics, and suddenly something that couldn't have POSSIBLY been any of these things was… truth. The Ecto-Bane was proof. It was a specific weapon, something made to slice ghosts, ONLY ghosts… and yet here he was, completely unharmed after a swing intended to kill. The tomes had shut themselves, unable to find an enemy to lock down. The runes has stopped glowing, with nothing to block they'd gone dead. The tech in her armor was showing the all clear, in EVERY spectrum of danger but the possibility of rain.

"You…" Anais was having a hard time with the words.

"Yeah?" Danny smiled weakly. He wished he'd just told her sooner so this could have been avoided.

"You're… you're real. And you're serious…"

"Heh… yeah."

Anais moved her hand to his cheek, the armor moving back so that her skin was exposed… He was chilly, pale, in a cold sweat. All the human signs of fear and exhaustion. "Why… didn't you TELL ME?!"

"Oh Shi-" BAM! He knew RIGHT before it happened that he was about to hit the floor. A trip and punch combo. He sat up, slightly dizzy. "JEEZUS woman! From everything we talked about at school I thought you LIKED me!"

"I DO you SHIThead!"

"Then why are you-?!" he stopped mid sentence, the tears in her eyes welling in enormous pools before streaming down. "A-anais…"

She dropped to her knees with a metallic clink next to him. "I… I was trying to KILL you… you STUPID- SO STUPID-!" She threw her arms around him. "So… so stupid…"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm stupid." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"What were you thinking? I mean like, logically, why didn't you tell me, or show me sooner? This whole thing could have been shortened if you'd shown me at the start of the fight!"

"Anais." He puts his hands on her shoulders and holds her at shoulder length. "Let me put this simple. If I had changed back to human at ANY point sooner than just now, basically everything you threw at me would've killed me." Anais blushed. "Bluntly, You're a vicious bitch in a fight."

She giggled for a few seconds. "Heheh, yeaaaaah… It uhh… it kinda runs in the family. Girls side mostly." She hugged him again. "You're still stupid.:

Danny facepalmed. "Ok, fine, but my point still stands. Where do you get this stuff anyways?"

"Oh that? That's a long story."

"Ok, how about this. You have some long stories that I'd like to hear, And I'm sure you're DIEING to know all of mine… ok, that was a bad pun and I didn't even mean to. God it's like that one time I was fighting a ghost that wrote my life as poetry… ANYTHING he said came true!"

"Wha-How'd you beat him?!"

"I grabbed an orange."

"You sneaky bastard. NOTHING rhymes with orange."

"Exactly."

1111111111111111111111111

A few hour pass… things aren't tense anymore, jokes are slung back and forth, backstories are traded, secrets are sworn, parents are laughed at for not knowing about their secret lives. His room was MUCH cleaner than she had expected, and while she paced around listening to and answering questions, he simply sat on the bed, smiling at how energetic she was.

'Heh.' He thought to himself, 'must be a rabbit thing.'

"Haha-! Wait… Anais… what are we now?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" She blushed hard. Sure she had just admitted after their fight that she liked him, but this was so sudden-

"I mean… You're a ghost hunter… I'm a ghost… are we just… doomed to fight? Every time we see each other tense up and hope neither of us makes the first move?"

"Danny… I hunt EVIL spirits. As far as I can tell, you're not out to enslave humanity. I think… I think this could work out actually. There's a million things I want to know about ghosts, about the ghost realm, and about you. Second, I think we could make a rather beneficial arrangement as far as team support. I'm assuming sam and tucker are on your side, but I don't see them toting around heavy duty anti ghost equipment."

"I mean… you're not wrong… but the ARE my support team, and I'd NEVER give them up for-"

Abais walked up to him excitedly, leaning over him for emphasis. "No no, I'm not saying to give anything up! I'm saying I can help you in combat situations, and you can do the same for me. Also, I can't walk through walls. You have an ability to gather intel that I can't."

"You… you're not wrong… again."

"I'm usually not." She smiled, a winning smile that almost came across as seductive.

"O-oh… uh… so… yeah! Uh… do we like.. Sign a paper or-"

Anais JUMPED on him, tackling him onto the bed and pressing her lips to his! After almost a minute strait of not breathing they pulled apart, him still laying on the bed, light headed, her straddling his waist, panting to regain her breath.

"Wha- what was THAT?!" Danny was clearly caught off guard, but not making ANY attempt to throw her off.

"It was… uhhh… It was… good?" She blushed, trying not to lose her composure.

"Well that's obvious, but I mean what was it FOR-"

"Danny, don't play dumb."

"But I-"

"We both know we want this. BAD."

"... … … yeah… yeah we do. Should… should I-"

"For the LOVE OF GOD Danny, take your shirt off!" Anais was getting a fire in her eyes that her mother would have been proud of, if for the wrong reasons.

Danny FLUNG his shirt over his shoulders, somewhere near but not in the hamper(Cause let's be realistic for a second here, it never quite goes IN the hamper. Anyone who says it does LIES!). He looked back at her to see she had already done the was working on her bra.

"W-woah! Anais, hold on! Are you SURE you want to-"

"I swear to god if you use that cliche line I'm going to KICK you in the BALLS. Are we clear? WHO tackled WHO?"

"Y-you did!" 'holy shit what have I gotten myself into-' He barely had time to finish the thought before Anais's breasts were in his face, warm and soft and… well, not particularly big, but his erection didn't seem to be particularly picky.

"What is it about a hard fight that makes people want to screw? … I'll look into it later. I can't focus on that right now." Anais reached down and slid down his zipper.

"HEY!"

"What? I thought we both agreed this was happeni-"

"Not through the zipper it's not!" Danny LIFTED her up and placerd her on his knees. "You have NO idea how much it hurts to have your dick graze a zipper! Let alone get CAUGHT in it!" He undid his button, then slid his jeans down.

"Truuuue… anyway! Back to business!" She tackled him again, laying him down cleanly on the bed. She YANKED his boxers down unceremoniously, then stared in awe.

"W-what? Am I-"

"Too big? No. but you've got nothing to be ashamed of either. Slightly above average is what I would say."

"Uhhh… thanks?" Danny didn't know what to say… He wasn't expecting the cliche -Oh you're so big!-, but he wasn't expecting… such calm… "So… how do you want to...oh…" he felt something… HOT… drip across his erection… "That's… that's gooood…"

"Hmmmm…" she leaned down, following her saliva to his erection. She wasn't a slut by any means, but when you read a lot *Caugh* particularly slutty fanfictions *Caugh* you tend to know at least a little bit of what to expect. He could feel her breath across his tip, hot, moist, sensual…

Danny want ready. Not that he wasn't ready for sex, GOD no, this was AWESOME! He just wasn't ready for… Anais. She licked from base to tip, flicking her tongue across his tip as she pulled back. After a sinister smile, she did it again, only instead of pulling away, she went back down, tucking his erection into her cheek!

"Wha-?! What's THAT all about?!" he lulled his head back as she pulled her head up again.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not a chance in hell! Just… you know… curious."

"Riiiiight… you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Danny was suddenly worried.

Anais pulled out her retainer, revealing her two primary teeth. It was a shock to say the least, but it wasn't the end of it. Next she pulled off her hair band, her rabbit ears slowly unfolding. "Ohhhh that's much better. But yeah, you think a zipper is bad? These were MADE for shearing carrots. That's why I was doing the… cheek thing… I was trying to be careful."

"... Oh." Was all Danny could manage to get out.

"You're not… turned off, are you?" Anais was suddenly worried.

"Nooooo no no no. Not in the slightest no. Just… Wow."

"Great! So I don't have to stop then!" Danny didn't get a chance to respond before she had his length in her mouth again. Her tongue worked up and down the side of his shaft, switching sides every minute or so to keep him on the edge.

"J-Jeesus!" Danny was tense, ready to blow at any moment-

"Oh he won't help you here." Anais grinned again, then went ALL the way back down.

"I-I can't hold it!"

Anais sucked HAAAAARD, then pulled back, but only a few inches away. Her eyes closed, her mouth open, teeth showing, clearly ready to take his seed all over her face.

"Oh GOD thats hot!" was the only thing he could get out before BLASTING his load, ALL over- … the carpet?

Anais opened her eyes with a scrunched brow and closed her mouth. She looked behind her to where the carpet was freshly stained. It had gone THROUGH her.

"Well THAT was unsatisfying." Anais crossed her arms. "Could have at least TOLD me that was how it worked."

"I- I didn't know! It's never done that with tissues or anything…"

"We'll figure it out later, round two is NOW." Anais jumped on him AGAIN.

"GAH! You never get bored of that, do you?"

With a slightly frisky smile, "I'm a rabbit danny. I never get tired of jumping." and a wink.

"So… you're really uhhh… nevermind."

"What?" Anais looked worried.

"I'm not gonna ask, cause I don't wanna get kneed in the balls."

"Ohhhhh. Good call." Anais leaned in, kissing him deeply. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, inviting him to do the same. He returned the gesture, carefully. She was right, those teeth were sharp as hell! If he wasn't careful his tongue would be raw by the end of the day. Then again, it just might be anyway.

It didn't take long for his erection to wake from its nap, standing tall to meet… heat. Danny realized she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt. "When did you-?"

"Mid jump."

"God damn."

"Mmmmhm." she pressed her softness against his hard length. "Remember… I'm new to this…"

"Coulda fooled me…"

"I read a lot of porn. There's this one guy on fanfiction, has REALLY obscene details and-"

"Let me guess, Tosses in his youtube channel every now and then and breaks the fourth wall at the same time?" (Too blunt?)

"What?"

"What?" Danny didn't know why he made THAT kind of guess out of nowhere.

Anais looked confused as hell. "Don't ruin the moment Danny."

"Sorry!"

Anais ground her softness against his rod a bit harder. Then harder still… till that tantalizing moment when her soft spots lips parted, his tip pressing into the pink flesh just behind the pale white lips… "Ohhhhh… ohh thats good…"

"Do… do you not… like, have you never used a-"

"I swear to got if you was carrot-"

"Vibrator…" Danny didn't know exactly how to respond to that.

"... nnnnno… My funds go into more… practical things. Gear and such."

"Right…"

Anais lowered herself slowly… Ohhhh it was good… SO goood… she could feel the ring of muscles at her entrance stretching, a good stretch like when you wake up, only so much better with a hard pang of sexual pleasure added into the mix. "Ohhhhhhhh… thats… thats real good…"

"A-Anais... I hope you're REALLY sensitive, otherwise you're gonna outlast me-"

"Th-thats fine! I'll make it work ok!?"

"O-ok…" Danny wasn't too sure, but she just MIGHT be that sensitive. "Let me know when you're-"

Anais BOTTOMED OUT all at once! Her tongue shot out as her eyes rolled back, her sensual juices dripping slowly down across his legs. "I-! .. I-! … I'm c-close!" She started grinding herself against his hips, his tip hitting her deepest part over and over again.

"G-God! Anais! I'm- I'm about to-"

"Please hold on, just for a second!" She reached down and started VICIOUSLY grinding her clit with two fingers, she leaned forward, her head on his chest and started POUNDING down onto his erection, ALL the way down, then just far enough up to keep his tip in, then BOTTOMING out again! Over and over and over, a pace that would make a jackhammer blush, danny couldn't tell what was real anymore, his head was exploding like he was about to!

"ANAIS!" He grabbed her hips and SLAMMED her down onto his shaft, she sat bolt upright as he shot his load DEEP into her soft spot, sending her into orgasmic spasms, her entire body squirming and tensing with pleasure, danny pumping a few last times from his own tension while she squeeeezed every drop out of his shaft… it was amazing, a godsend among orgasms, even among the raunchiest of fanfics she'd read.

"That… That was amazing… Ohhhhhhhh my god…" Anais was trying to catch her breath.

"He won't help you here." Danny said through panting, "Especially not now."

"Huh?"

Darkness… Loud obnoxious beeping… and then she woke up, in a puddle of what was clearly a dream induced orgasm puddle.

"... God DAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Autistic screeching to the heavens.

Somewhere up in heaven god jerked awake from a light nap. "What the hell was that?"

Next door Mr. and Mrs. Robinson sat, awestruck at what they'd just heard, from the 15 year old next door nonetheless!

"Marguerette… doesn't it… Doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye…?" He smiled, lovingly towards his wife, she smiled back at him. It was a beautiful moment for them. They hugged and he whispered into her ear: "She's learning. She's learning to hate the world for what it is. "

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Yup. I just went there. I LITERALLY just got up to take a shower for how dirty that move was. (In all reality it was actually to keep me awake)

ANYWAYS! Thoughts? Comment your favorite funny moment, or of not just your fav moment in general!

Heads up, a bit more backstory (Not NEARLY as much this time, I promise)

So Like I said last time, I am autistic. Many have said in the comments exactly which kind, I'm not trying to keep it a secret, I just forgot to be specific last time: Aspergers. Again, not a secret, just wanted to be perfectly transparent!

Next, TEN subs in a week! God damn if I don't feel like I'm walking on clouds!

Last, Just gonna toss it out there one more time, The youtube channel is "BronyForce", nothing big, and not IN YOUR FACE brony, but more like "Here's a gaming channel, oh hey they also happen to be bronies." Check it out, leave a comment, a sub, anything you please! I think that's everything, have a good one! -BlitzKrank


	12. A bit longer (Gigity!)

"Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it done yet-" Carrie and gumbal repeated.

I SWEAR to GOD, if you guys ask me when the next chapter will be done ONE MORE TIME, I will TURN THIS FAN FICTION AROUND!

Carrie tilted her head slightly, "Like what? Make it family friendly?"

The metaphorical car was silent for a moment.

Carrie, you know GOD DAMN WELL I CAN'T do that.

1111111111

Sorry it's taken so long, new job hours, less time to write, just a few more days k? .the patience!


End file.
